


Home (You Are)

by morganrules



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, light pain-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew that dating a werewolf was not an easy task, but he really didn't sign up for this. Not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



> So here we are with another prompt from tumblr <3
> 
> http://vickykun.tumblr.com/post/36819570598/since-you-like-cuteness-and-stuff-how-about-writting
> 
> Now, a little word on kink-shaming and mpreg. If you don't like the genre, don't read it. Listen to austingabe's wise words:
> 
> "If you already knew that mpreg didn’t appeal to your tastes with it’s flavor then why would you go back and take another dip in the kool-aid? That’s like knowing you don’t like orange soda, buying a drink that clearly says orange soda, drinking it, and then yelling at everyone else that the drink doesn’t taste right to you and that nobody else should drink it because it’s not right for you."

If someone ever said that one day Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski would be dating, both would laugh at the person with their typically snarky comments, but by a twist of fate or a happy coincidence, it did happen after a long period of denial and self-discovery. The request came in the most natural, and yet unexpected way that it could.

**Saturday, 12 p.m - Prom Day – Two months before**

_The long awaited prom day had finally arrived in the Beacon Hills High. All the students were excited for the night; girls ran around, desperate to find the perfect dress, while the boys were looking for their pairs; but of all the students, Stiles was the least excited because it wasn’t the first time that he didn’t have a pair._

_But it was okay though. It wasn’t like he really cared about some stupid party from school. He would probably spend the night eating pizza and playing videogames with Scott, which was something as cool as the prom for both of them._

_That’s when the unexpected happened for the first time. Scott was finishing his shift in the clinic when he decided to make a call to his best friend. Since it was afternoon he only had to do the cleaning and soon could go meet with the other boy._

_"Hey Stiles!”- He greeted excitedly._

_“Hey Scott! What’s up?”- Stiles tried to sound cheerful in return, even though he sounded a little distant._

_“So… Got any plans for tonight?”_

_“I was thinking about ordering some pizza and playing Halo all night long. Can I go to your place?”_

_“Oh, well… About that, I had something else in mind.”- Scott thanked mentally for being on the phone, because he was biting his lower lip in anticipation. – “Um… Do you wanna go to the prom with me?”_

_For a moment the phone remains silent. Stiles didn’t know what to say, but he had to say something so it didn’t get awkward._

_"Really? You are asking me to go to the prom?" – Surprisingly, he didn’t sound anxious at all, but he was definitely screaming internally._

_"Yeah... I thought you and I…You know, you don’t need to go if you don’t want you."- Scott replied tentatively._

_“Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I wanna go dude!”_

_“Really? Oh, okay man! Can you pick me up around eight? I just need to finish the cleaning, go home and take a bath.”_

_“Sure! See you at eight!”- Stiles assure before hanging up._

_At the scheduled time, Stiles parked in front of Scott’s place, waiting anxiously for him. It was not the first time that he gave a ride to his best friend, but today there was something different, something new; he was more anxious than usual and when Scott went out his excitement grew even more._

_“Hey dude!”- Scott greets, checking his best friend’s outfit. Coincidently both were wearing black suits and bow ties._

_“Hey, what’s up? Looking good!”- Stiles added as he himself checked Scott out._

_“You too! Let’s go, then.”- Scott smiles, following up to the car._

_During the way to school they talked about the most random subjects and when they arrived at the party, they took a time before entering the gymnasium. Stiles seemed a little scared, but Scott held his hand for mere seconds, slightly squeezing it as an incentive. The gesture was simple, yet it was enough for that other boy to calm down._

_There was nothing wrong in attending the prom with his best friend. It was a special day for both after all. Smiling, they exchange a confident glare before entering the party. Stiles prayed to pass unnoticed and luckily no one seemed to notice them. He just wanted to pick some punch and sit in the corner. It was not like if someone would call him for a dance or anything like that._

_The music was good and all the couples were having fun while the two were seated, just taking some punch. Even being with the best friend, Stiles was a little disappointed, mainly to see Lydia dancing excited with Jackson. Even Erica was dancing with Boyd and Isaac, since she decided that both should be her pair._

_Stiles was so distracted with the other couples that he didn’t even see his best friend raise and stop in front of him with a wide smile upon his face._

_"Hey Stiles. Dance with me? "- He offers, stretching out his hand to the front just like a true gentleman._

_"Are you kidding me, Scott? - Stiles asked a little hesitant. He wasn’t in the mood for jokes._

_“Of course not, dude. Come on!” – Scott rolls his eyes, but keeps the same smile, waiting for his friend’s hand._

_It was expected that Stiles wasn’t going to resist for so long. With a very shy smile, he finally gave his hand for Scott and both went to the dance floor. The other students didn’t seem to mind them, so this was Scott’s chance to gently pull Stiles by waist and bring him closer._

_Coincidentally, Scott’s favorite romantic song starts to play, encouraging him to bring the other boy even closer, entwining his hand with the other boy’s and supporting the other hand on his back._

_Stiles seemed be quiet, but he was screaming internally. This could not be happening. Scott, his best friend and first crush was dancing with him and being the total softy he has always been. He thought that with time, his feelings towards his best friends would eventually disappear, but the opposite had happened. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like it wanted to run away from his cage of bones._

_“Hey, hey Stiles. Calm down, buddy. Everything is fine.”- Scott could feel his friend’s heartbeats against his own chest._

_“Kay…”- Stiles nods, getting a little more comfortable, before resting his head over Scott’ shoulder._

_In that very moment, all the students seemed to disappear; the time have stopped while both danced and felt as if they were floating. After hours, both were tired and decided to leave the party, since they had fun enough already, but while they left, Stiles seemed even more nervous and upset than before._

_Scott wasn’t just someone else. He knew his best friend like no one else and Scott could see that his friend was clearly struggling to not cry._

_“Hey. You okay?”- He asked gently, trying to give a pat on his best friend’s shoulder, but he could feel Stiles’ whole body tensing._

_“No dude, I’m not okay!”- Stiles snapped. It was the first time he raised his voice to his best friend, but now it was too late.-“You know what? Thanks for the invite and all but this really needs to stop.”_

_“What needs to…? Stiles, what’s going on?”- Scott asks, surprised with the sudden mood swing._

_“Okay, you want the truth? I fucking love you, Scott. When I say love you, I really mean it. I’ve been in love with you since the third grade. Stop. Let me finish this.”- Stiles added, as he sees Scott opening his mouth to argue. – “Yeah, that’s right. Both you and Lydia were my first crushes.”_

_“Stiles I never… If I knew that before I…”- Scott didn’t know what to say. That was too much information for one night._

_“I know dude, I know. That’s why I never said before. We’re bros, you know? Best friends. I couldn’t lose you over a little crush. To make a long story short, I tried and kept my thoughts on Lydia, because ignoring my feelings was better than losing you…”- Stiles breathed in and bit his lips nervously. He couldn’t believe that he finally confessed his feelings to Scott._

_“Stiles I… I really don’t know what to say. Why did you keep this from me? I would have understood dude, really!”- Scott felt somehow upset with the lack of trust, but he knew how hard was to be in love with someone and not being able to say._

_“You would? Haha okay. Sure.”-Stiles gave one of his sarcastic remarks, already feeling better. At least Scott wasn’t freaking out, so points for that._

_“No, seriously, Stiles. I mean it. If I knew that you loved me …”- He paused, holding Stiles’ hand tightly.-“I would have confessed too.”- Scott smiles._

_Stiles gaped in awe. Does that mean that Scott also felt the same for him, even since they were little buddies? That’s why he came up with random questions about what he should do about a crush who didn’t love him back? Now everything was starting make sense._

_“Are you serious Scott? Seriously, where are the cameras?”- Stiles commented, looking outside the window of his jeep._

_“There’s no cameras, dude. Just us; you and me… Well, and the jeep.”- Scott mocked, wiggling his eyebrows._

_Stiles just giggled, approaching a little more to give Scott a loving hug. He had waited so many years to say what he felt and now everything couldn’t be more perfect. For a moment they only concentrated their attentions to each other’s eyes, seated in a comfortable silence. Scott smiled, as he ran his hand by the other boy’s face, affectionately tracing his pale chin and neck._

_Swallowing, Stiles stared at Scott with dilated pupils and irregular breath. There was so much going on, but he didn’t want to hold back anymore. Scott took the first step, lightly lifting Stiles chin, gently enough to earn his attention. Leaning, he pressed his lips against Stiles’, very softly, slowly. His friend’s lips were so soft, so wet and so warm, exactly the way he has always imagined._

_Then it was Stiles’ turn to respond the kiss; He had been practicing for years for the perfect kiss and knowing that this was his first kiss just like his best friend’s was something priceless. He worked his tongue, smoothly tracing over Scott’s lips before teasing the tongue. In a moment their teeth clacked together awkwardly, but they just kept smiling, too immersed in the wave of feelings._

_With eyes fully closed, they pulled apart for a couple of seconds to catch some breath, then their lips touched again, this time with sweet pecks and lovely smacking sounds filling the car. They were not only kissing with their mouths, but with their whole bodies; their hands were impossibly entwined together. Both were mentally and physically concentrated in each other’s presence._

_Neither of them had ever felt like this before. Stiles wanted the kiss to last forever, but unfortunately they needed air and the separation was inevitable, but both just smiled brightly, confident as their foreheads softly touched and their chests moved up and down._

_“I love you.”- The three words slipped from Stiles’ pinkish lips, so low yet so sincere._

_“I love you too.”- Scott answered back; tracing a line over his best friend’s bruised lips._

_They started to date on that night and have stayed together since; but until now they had no idea that their lives were about to change forever._

**To be continued…**


	2. Nope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles really wants something... He wants.

It was a Friday morning when Stiles headed to school. As soon as he arrives, he spots Scott waiting for him at the front door. Smiling, he approaches a little closer to give Scott a quick peck on his cheek, holding Scott’s hand tightly.

“Hey.”- Stiles greets with a bright smile.

“What’s up dude? Ready for today’s exam?”- Scott asks, softly stroking his boyfriend’s hand.

“Yeah, totally. I just wanna get rid of math and move on to Chemistry. You?”

“I don’t know man… I spent the whole night training and all.”- Scott confesses. He had training with Derek and the pack on the last night, so he barely had time to study for the exam.

“Don’t worry, wolfy. You’re not that bad at math.”- Stiles mocks. –“ No, seriously. I’m sure it will be easy. You can do it!”

“I can try.”- Scott sighs, lifting Stiles’ chin to press a very gentle kiss against his lips. Maybe Stiles was right. He wasn’t bad at math before all the werewolf problems.

Scott is thankful since the professor positioned him on a chair in front of Stiles, but even so, he felt quite nervous. As soon as he lays his eyes on the exam, he doesn’t understand any of the questions on the first page.

Stiles notices Scott’s distress and he quickly stretches his hand behind him, to hold Scott’s between his. He rubs Scott’s admittedly sweaty palms lovingly to calm him down. He doesn’t need to look to see that his boyfriend was smiling with the caress.

At the end of the exam, Scott feels a little more confident about himself, because in the end, the exam was not that difficult. Somehow he managed to focus and drag some lessons from his memory and it ended up working out alright.

When the class was over, both go to the jeep and parked behind the school to make out. They don’t have much time in their hands, but they decide to make good use of what they had available.

Scott’s lips press gently against the pale neck, leaving pink hickeys everywhere while Stiles was sitting on his lap. He whispers something into his boyfriend’s ear before attacking the crook of his neck once more. Stiles just laughs, pulling Scott a little closer, and softly lifting his chin to capture his bottom lip between his. Their lips glide smoothly, very gently, as if they wanted to savor that kiss forever. 

Stiles favorite thing on sitting in Scott’s lap is that with the right angle he would always manage to press just in the right spot to create a very pleasurable pressure on his own erection.

“Hm…Wait.”- Scott says, softly pulling apart.-“My place or yours?”- He asks, pressing sweet pecks over Stiles’ neck.

“My place. Oh, by the way, have I told you that I’ve finally found Kung Pow?”

“No way, are you serious?”- Scott smiles in the crook of Stile’s neck.

“Hm…Bless the power of Netflix.”- Stiles hisses slightly when he feels Scott’s teeth on his skin.

“Bless! Oh, do I need to bring something?”-Scott asks, already checking his watch. 

“No, not really. We have your toothbrush, pajamas and some clothes.”- If he was right, Scott just needed to bring his beautiful self.

“Okay. I have to go now…”-Scott sighs, giving Stiles one last kiss.

“Hmm… Fine, but you totally owe me a blowjob. I mean, what about the hand job during break time, huh? You little buddy was very pleased down there.”

“Kay, maybe I will toss your salad tonight.”- Scott jokes. He knew that Stiles hated the name with a passion. 

“Ew dude, you’re so gross! Get out of my car!”- Stiles laughs, messing his boyfriend’s hair before leaving his lap.

Oddly the day went faster than Scott could have imagined in the clinic. Different from the common, they had only three patients on that afternoon; a parrot with a broken wing, a dog with stomachache, and a cat who had eaten poison by mistake.

For Scott, his favorite part of working at the clinic was seeing the patients getting out completely cured. He couldn’t help but smile when the small Corgi shook his tail and jumped on his lap to lick his face.

This time Deaton let Scott deal with the dog, so it was officially his fiftieth patient. Now more than anything, he knew that he was in the right place. He loved the animals and loved to take care of them. While he held the dog, he laughed to himself as he thought about Stiles and how many complaints he would be making, stuff like ‘Dogs are so gross! They smell each other’s poop Scott! P-O-O-P! So not cool!”, but deep inside he melted whenever he visited the clinic and some of the canine patients jumped and waved their tails for him.

After another working day, Scott could hardly wait to get to Stiles’ house and spend all the night cuddling with the other boy. As soon as he arrived and rang the bell he is answered by the Sheriff, which was weird, because John used to work in the night shift.

“Hi Scott.”- He greeted politely.

“Hey Mr.Stilinski.”- Scott answers in return, seeming a bit nervous.

Their relationship changed completely once the Sheriff walked in him and Stiles, but it wasn’t worst part. It took almost two weeks to John gets over the fact that Scott was actually a werewolf. 

Now he knew about the Argents, Derek, and the pack, and needless to say he wasn’t very pleased, but since he had known Scott since he was just a lad, he decided to try and accept him for what he was. John would still stare at him with suspicious eyes every now and then.

“Have fun, but don’t forget about the condoms. I have a gun.”- John warned. He wasn’t trying to sound impolite, but he wanted to make clear that Scott was on his radar.

“Always carry some with me, sir.”- Scott blinks, receiving a large smile from the sheriff. He knew that deep inside John was just happy to see his son being loved and cherished by someone of his trust.

Scott was not prepared to climb and find a very excited Stiles wearing nothing but his favorite blue boxers. He had prepared everything for the night; he even had a bucket of popcorn and soda. 

Smiling sweetly, Scott enters the room, pressing a fast kiss on Stiles’ cheek before running to the bathroom to take a quick bath. Later when the two were already snuggled in bed and tangling their legs together, Stiles laughed from time to time, whenever Scott tickled his sides. Since he had his face against Scott’s chest, his laughs sounded more like muffle giggles and Scott thought it was adorable.

“Fuck you! That’s torture!”- Stiles giggled muffled into his boyfriend’s chest. It didn’t take long for them exchange a couple of sweet kisses.

Scott rolled to the side, positioning himself between Stiles’s legs , spreading kisses through the entire length of the boy’s neck and torso, making sure to leave marks everywhere. Stiles couldn’t help but moan when he feels Scott's lips grazing over his smooch skin. 

Carefully Scott's hands ran over Stiles' chest, stopping to pinch at his pinkish nipples. Gasping, Stiles feels a smooth wet heat circling his nipples and a very warm breath pressing against his it. 

Stiles loved when Scott played with him, but Scott enjoyed it as much as his boyfriend; he loved to see the other boy’s pinkish nipples becoming red from the intense sucking. Somehow, the redness forming all over Stiles body was very arousing for Scott, especially because it was in moments like this that his boyfriend seemed even more alive.

“You look beautiful like this…”- Scott comments, pulling one of the nipples with his teeth.

“Well, you know what they say… My milkshake brings all the Scotts to the yard… - He mocks.-Oh my god…”- Stiles let out a soft moan. If Scott kept playing like this, he wouldn’t be able to last any longer.

Scott just laughs, involuntarily tickling Stiles with his mouth. He knew that the other boy wouldn’t last, so he lefts the nipples for a while to grab some lube and dress a condom.

“G size?”- Stiles laughs, checking the package on the nightstand.- “You’re not that big.”- He mocked.

“Haha… Really? That was not what you said last night.”- Scott smiles. He was quite right though. Lately he has getting a little ‘bigger’ than the common during their love making, but nothing that made them worried or something like that.

As usual, they had some mind-blowing sex and after a while, they finally fall over the bed, both very tired but with a large satisfying smile upon their faces.

“Hah…That was great.”- Stiles sighs, snuggling closer to Scott. He was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. 

“Yeah… We’re getting better and better at this.”- Scott smiles, pressing a gentle kiss over his boyfriend’s sweated temple.

“Hey Scott… Are you going to be mad if I ask you something?”- Stiles bits his lip nervously.

“No, of course not. Shoot me.”- Scott nods.

“I have been thinking a lot lately. I mean, really a lot. First, you love me, right?”

“Right?”- Scott agrees quite confused. He had no idea of where the conversation was going to.

“So, I’ve been thinking about some stuff, like some really hardcore stuff and I don’t even know If I can say it… Oh my god no, I can’t.”- Stiles shakes his head. He was about to freak out. 

“Come on, Stiles. Whatever it is you know that I’m not going to be mad. Really, dude.”

“ ’Kay…- Stiles bits his bottom lip once more before starting.-“ I’ve been thinking about us lately. Like us together and stuff. You know that we’ve been together for like two months already, right?”

“Yep.”- Scott agrees, a little anxious to know what the hell his boyfriend was talking about.

“So… I was thinking about us, our relationship and you. It’s like… I know it’s only two months, but I really can’t see myself without you anymore.”

“Own… Look who’s being the big softie now!”- Scott mocks. – “Is that all? Why so much mystery? You know I love you too.”

“Yeah I know, but that’s not what I’m talking about, dude. The thing is…”- Stiles takes a deep breath. This is it. –“I want the bite.”- He finally drops, feeling the weight leaving his shoulders.

Scott takes some time to process what he had just heard. Stiles always said that he wanted to remain human. Why the sudden idea of change? Something wasn’t right.

“What?”- Is the only thing Scott can manage to say right now.

“I said that I want the bite. You heard me.”-Stiles nods a little annoyed.

“But Stiles… You said that you wanted to remain human… I mean… What’s going on?”- Scott couldn’t be more confused.

“Nothing is going on. I’m just saying that I want the bite, okay? I’ve been struggling a lot with the idea, but now I’ve made up my mind. If I receive the bite, I want it to be yours.”

“Stiles you know I can’t do that. It would probably kill you. Oh my god, how can you ask me something like that?”

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with me. I just wanna be like you. I know it sounds kind of a cliché and stupid, but I wanna be with you like… Forever, you know what I’m saying? Oh my god… It’s hard to explain.”

“No, Stiles. This is too dangerous. I’m not going to risk your life over a random idea. Not a chance.”

“Come on Scott, don’t be an asshole. Can you do this for me? Please?”- Stiles begs, holding Scott’s hand between his.

“Stiles, do you have any idea of what you’re asking me?”- Scott sighs shaking his head.

“Yes, I know what I’m asking and no matter what you say, I’m not changing my mind. Can you at least think about it? Please?”- Stiles begs for the second time even though he knows that it was hopeless.

“Stiles… Do you have any idea of what we have been through? Do you remember the Argents? Do you remember that every single full moon is a nightmare for all of us? Do you have any idea of how much your life will change after the bite?”

“Hey, of course I know… Kinda. But you’re definitely a good example and I really want to be like you, I wanna feel everything. Everything you feel… I just…”- Stiles had no more arguments in his hands, but he tried his best. 

Scott sighs, still shaking his head. Stiles had no idea of where he was pushing himself into. He didn’t want hurt Stiles nor kill him. He had to think about it before taking any decision.

“Gimme one day to think about it, okay?”- He decides, pressing a soft kiss over Stiles’ temple.

Stiles nods, a little upset for pushing his boyfriends buttons, but he really have made up his mind and there was no turning back. When he rests his head over Scott’s chest he feels his boyfriend’s heart beating fast. 

“I’m sorry…”- Stiles mutters, hating himself for pushing Scott over the edge. He slowly closes his eyes slowly, trying to get some sleep. They would have too much to talk about on the next morning. 

**To be continued…**


	3. Show Me Your Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott ponders about the bite. 
> 
> Warning: Light pain-play.

Scott is always the first to wake up in the morning. He would yawn lazily, check the alarm and smile at Stiles’ gentle snores which were pressing against his chest. No one could have guessed that Stiles was biggest cuddler out there.

After stretching himself for a while, Scott slowly turns his face to the side to press gentle soft kisses on every single one of his boyfriend’s moles. It’s only a matter of seconds until Stiles starts to move, letting out a sleepy yawn. He shakes his head when he feels his own drool pressing against his cheeks. 

“Hey.”- Scott smiles, gently stroking Stiles’ back.-“Enjoyed drooling in your favorite pillow?”- He whispers, referring of his own chest.

“Shut up.”- Stiles mutters, but the amused tone in his voice takes the bite out of the words. He stretches, slowly opening his eyes. He had no hurry since it was a Saturday.

“I’ve spent the whole night thinking about what we’ve talked yesterday.”- Scott confessed. He couldn’t possibly try and get some sleep when he had so many thoughts in his mind. 

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to make you worried or anything like that. I know sometimes I speak out too much and I can’t control what-”

“Hey, hey.” Scott cuts off his rambling boyfriend. “I’m not mad at you, all right? You know that I hardly ever get mad at you, there’s no need to freak out.” Scott knew that if he didn’t calm Stiles down, the poor boy would probably start to have a panic attack. 

“‘Kay then. So… I was wondering if you made a decision or not?” Stiles manages tentatively. He doesn’t want to ruin everything again.

“Can we discuss this while we take a bath? I’ve only 30 minutes until my shift.” Scott replies, already getting up to grab his clothes and a towel.

“Sure.” Stiles agrees, already leaving his clothes over the bed, before heading to the bathroom.

Sometimes Scott would catch himself thinking about everything, from his relationship with Stiles from his own personal changes. Their relationship was still the same even thought they were dating now, nothing was different. 

They would still hang out like best friends, play videogames and bitch whenever Mr. Harris sends them to detention. Scott wouldn’t say they’ve changed somehow, but both ended up learning more about each other than before. 

For Scott, the small details of their relationship are his favorite things, like how Stiles looks adorable nuzzling against his chest, how Stiles makes him laugh with his hilariously terrible puns whenever his best friend felt down or how much he learned about himself during their time together.

How much he would sacrifice to see a smile on those beautiful pinkish lips or even how dedicated his boyfriend is towards him. Stiles could even have his ‘asshole’ moments and all, but in the end, he would move mountains to keep the ones he loved safe and sound.

Once the tub is filled with hot water, both enter to take a nice, slow bath. It was an everyday ritual for them. Every single morning they would go to the bath tub and spend time enjoying each other’s presence; talking about the most random stuff and playing with the suds.

Stiles presses a couple kisses on Scott’ neck before picking some bubble soup, taking some in his hands to wash the other boy’s back, gently massaging his shoulders and arms with his gentle hands. Later Scott would return the favor and once they were completely cleaned, Stiles would start to wash Scott’s hair.

While he massaged and caressed Scott’s hair, the other boy could not help but hums in pleasure. One of the things Scott loved the most was the feeling of Stiles fingers caressing his head with so much care.

“You do know that once you get the bite, there’s no turning back, right?”- Scott starts. Such a serious decision shouldn’t be taken without a proper conversation.

“Duh, of course I know, but I’ve already made up my mind and you know that I don’t give up that easily, so... Yeah.”- Stiles retorts as he picks up some conditioner.

“Stiles, that’s some serious shit, not a child’s play. Every full moon will be a nightmare for you. Well, at least until you learn how to control the shift, but it takes time to do it. You know how hard it was for me at the beginning.”

“I know wolfy, I know, but I’m not afraid anymore. When Peter offered me the bite, for a second I really considered taking it because I knew what the bite could do for me. I would be stronger, better and healthier. Who wouldn’t like those things?”- Stiles confesses. He has been reflecting about this decision for a long time.

With the bite, Stiles would become even stronger and be able to protect his father and Scott. It seemed quite strange, but he loved the idea of go running through the cool air of the forest, feeling the coldness against his face and a freedom that had never been his; a body that could resist the most dangerous threats with almost no harm. This sounded pretty cool in his mind, so whatever excuses Scott tries would have any effect in his final decision.

Scott ponders the idea for a few minutes before sighing in defeat. When Stiles puts something in his mind, he hardly drops it. "Tonight then." He offers with a gentle smile, even though he was punishing himself internally.

“That’s what I’m talking about, dude! You’re not going to regret this.”- Stiles adds, more excited than he should really be, considering what he was about to do. 

Later, Stiles heads to the police station to help his father in a new case while Scott follows the path to the clinic. Throughout the period of work, Scott couldn’t help but think about the bite and how it would abruptly change Stiles’ life, but something inside him keeps saying that it was the right thing to do. His wolf was more than willing to have the boy as his mate.

Scott would always try and fight these feelings, but now, his wolf was stronger than ever in its desires. There would be not rest until it gets what it wants. He sighs again, wondering how the hell this even is his life.

He was drying the fur of a beautiful chow-chow while the doctor exanimated a customer’s iguana. The client would not stop talking for a second, which was funny, especially because Deaton really don’t appreciate working under so much noise. Scott snorts, whispering something to the dog.

“Hey Karl…”- He starts, calling the dog by its name.-“Can you believe that Stiles wants the bite?”

“Woof!”- Karl barks in return as if he understands what the human is saying. 

“I know, right? He does know how to be persuasive sometimes, but what can I do if I love him? Man… Boyfriends are complicated. Your life is so easy though. You really don’t need to bother about much other than breeding and sleeping all day long. 

“Woof Woof!”- The dog barks in agreement, jumping to lick Scott’s face.

After two more customers, Scott took advantage of his lunch time to have a lunch with his mother at a restaurant close to the hospital since the clinic was not far from there. Melissa smiles for her son before taking bite in her steak. 

“So… How’s everything going?”- She asks, grabbing some more potatoes to her plate. Scott never saw his mother so hungry before.

“Good as usual. Today I had at least three customers. Have two castrations later and them I’m done.”

“Hm… How about you and Stiles? You should’ve warned me that you were going to spend the night there.”- She complains. It was not the first time that something like this happened. 

“Oh, I’m sorry mom. I totally forgot to call, but it’s not going to happen again.”- Scott promises. He knew how worried his mother becomes whenever he forgets to call her.

“It’s not the first time we have this conversation, Scott. I care for your safety and I don’t care if you’re…”-She approaches to whisper-“A werewolf or something else. You’re still my baby.”- Melissa concludes with a smile.

“All right mom… By the way, Stiles is sleeping over tonight. Is there any problem?”- Scott shoots. Even though switching has been their routine for more two months, he couldn’t bring Stiles home if his mom didn’t approved of it.

“No, no problem at all. Just make sure to lock the doors. I’m having a night shift today, so I probably going to come back in the morning. Are you both going to be all right?”

“Don’t worry mom. We’ve got everything under control.”-Scott blinks, leaning to press a caring kiss over his mother’s cheek before leaving the restaurant.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the police department Stiles was more distracted than the usual. He could barely wait to take the bite, but on the other hand, he has no idea of how he would say something like this to his father. He’s so out, trapped in his own thoughts that he doesn’t even listen when the sheriff calls him for the third time.

"Stiles, Stiles?"- John called two more times. If he doesn’t answer, then the sheriff would know that something is very wrong.

"What? When? Where?”- Stiles blinks fast as he wakes from his daydream.-“I’m sorry dad. I was kind of distracted.”

“Yeah, I can see that. Come on, son. What’s going on?”- John asks in a concerned tone. He knew his son better than anyone.

“What’s going on? Nothing, dad. Really…I mean…Pff… Nothing is going on at all. This is me just me being distracted as usual.”

“Please. I’m your father. You’re fooling yourself if you think that you’re easily distracted. Come on. Spit it out.”- John insists. 

“You’re over analyzing, dad. I’m okay. Seriously.”- Stiles promises, yet his eyes seemed to plea for understatement. 

“Are you sure?”- The sheriff remarks, arching his eyebrow in a way that he did only when something was not quite right.

“Yep. Everything’s under control. Oh, by the way, I’m spending the night at Scott’s.”- Stiles warns, checking his watch. It was time to go. 

“All right. See you tomorrow then. Have fun!”- The sheriff waves a goodbye for his son, already focusing on his papers. This case was far from being solved.

Stiles leaves the station and drives his jeep to the clinic, picking up his Scott to go home, but first they stop at Subway to buy their dinner. Every Saturday night they would eat something healthier than pizza or burger, so this way, on Sunday they could totally get freaky with a super sized pizza. 

The dinner ends up being great as usual. They eat, talk a lot, wash the dishes together and follow to the room. This has kind of become their everyday life. Sometimes Melissa would even joke, saying that both were already living a married couple life and they would just make funny faces and blush. 

When the cleaning is done and after a long soothing bath, both prepare themselves for the ‘ritual’. It was not a real ritual, but Stiles likes how sounds more mysterious and cool. 

Both of them are sitting at the bed, one in front of the other with legs tangled, knees gently touching. Stiles has his head resting against his boyfriend’s chest while Scott softly caressed his very short hair. There’s no sound filling the room but their fast heart beats and breaths out of measure. 

Scott lifts Stiles chin to press a very loving kiss upon his lips. He knew that lips didn’t have an actual taste, but Stiles’ one tasted like mint; the mint of their toothpaste and it was so refreshing. Their hands are impossibly entwined yet a bit trembling with all the expectations.

For a brief moment, their foreheads touch, with eyes very shut. Scott could listen to Stiles heartbeats loud and clear; the boy was nervous, but he really wanted the change. Scott didn’t see any doubt in his words when he told him that he wanted the bite.

“Hm... Where do you want it…” Scott hums for a second. “The bite, I mean?”

“Does it make any difference? It will be gone once I change, right?”- Stiles asks with shining eyes. –“I would prefer the neck though.”- He finally decides.

“Haha… So you’re doing a ‘Bella Swan’ here, huh?”- Scott mocks, knowing that his boyfriend hated the book with a passion. 

“Call me Bella Swan again and I will kick you where the sun don’t shine.”- Stiles bites out, but there was an amused smile in his lips. 

Scott only snorts, pressing a couple of kisses over Stiles forehead. He stares at the milky pale skin in front of him and inhales its distinct scent; his wolf is more than ready to claim its mate.

He gently whispers in Stiles ears, telling him to close his eyes and once he’s obeyed his sharp teeth starts to show up. Neither he nor Stiles could see his eyes, but they were glowing red, like they’ve never glowed before.

It was as almost as quick as an injection. Scott’s sharp teeth slowly rip Stiles’ skin apart, drawing some blood. Stiles just hisses, keeping his eyes very shut, but he could feel something strange, something he isn’t supposed to be feeling. His cock starts to twitch as the teeth go deeper and he could feel the pre-cum starting to rise.

 _‘Oh my god, Stiles, how could you get a hard on when there are teeth ripping your throat out? I’m going to the deepest depths of hell…’_ Stiles thought to himself, yet he wasn’t even a bit ashamed when he guides his hand to his own erection, stroking it fast to get some kind of relief.

Since the beginning of their relationship he knew that he was into some rough play, but Scott would never do enough; never hard enough, always afraid of hurting Stiles. He always wanted to feel Scott’s teeth against his neck, but not gently as it used to be, he wanted rough, with human teeth or werewolf teeth, it really doesn’t matter as long as it leaves his neck crimson.

He comes inside his hand as quickly as the bite. Once Scott is finished, his eyes get back to normal, his pointy teeth retreat to where they belong. He sees the blood running from his boyfriend’s neck and quickly turns to the side to grab his first- aid kit. Luckily, the blood didn’t fall on the bed linen, so all he has to do is clean the wound with gauze soaked in distilled water, and cover the marks with more gauze and bandages.

Stiles seems pretty calm for someone who has just been bitten. He was completely relaxed, laying his head over Scott’s shoulder. He felt exhausted, but had a shy smile upon his face.

“How do you feel?”- Scott asks, lovingly stroking his boyfriend’s back.

“I feel great…But not different at all. Shouldn’t I be changing right now? What’s wrong?”-Stiles replies a little confused.

“Hey big guy, take it easy. The change doesn’t happen this quick. We’ll have to wait.”- Scott warns and Stiles only nods, too tired to think about a clever answer to give.

They wait, wait for hours and nothing happens. The only thing they know is that Stiles is not dead, as far as they can tell, so they had only two options: Stiles is immune like Lydia or he’s going to change in any moment.

In the end, the second choice ended up being the right one. They were about to fall asleep when Stiles fees and agonizing pain, not only inside of his body but outside as well. He felt his skin burning and his gum tear apart to make space for his new teeth. His screams were low, but the few ones he gave were muffled by Scott who held him strongly between his arms.

“Fuckinfuckfuckfuck…”-Stiles complains between teeth, feeling some tears streaming down his face. 

“It will end up soon. I promise you, I promise.” Scott whispers, pressing his lips against Stiles’ head.

For a moment, there’s silence again as Stiles finally calms down. Soon he’s in his sane state again, but when he opens his eyes, they are completely golden. His first impulse is to press his nose against Scott’s pulse. He was consciously scent-marking him and there were no animalistic impulses making him do it. He did it simply because he felt like.

Scott couldn’t help but gasp to how fast Stiles not only controlled his wolf but consciously scent marked Scott too. Although his eyes were still shining gold, meaning Scott wasn’t his anchor. But what could possibly be his anchor, Scott wondered.

Thinking of the possibilities, Scott reflects for a while, having a sudden idea clicking in his mind. He gently pulls apart, slowly enough to not let Stiles scared and stretches a hand to the nightstand, grabbing Stiles’ phone to make a research. A small smile forms in his lips when he finds what he’s looking for.

He turns the phone to Stiles and it works just like magic; Stiles immediately returns to his human form, with regular teeth and nut-brown eyes. Scott has shown him a picture of John.

“Dad…”- Stiles realizes.-“My dad is my anchor.”- He smiles to Scott, pressing his face against his boyfriend’s chest.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! There's a new wolf in town. Let's see how he's going to be now that everything's changed. ;D


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The werewolf training begins!

If there was something that Stiles despised the most, was waking up early. Generally if he were obligated to do something when the sun has barely up, he would spend the whole day grumpy. In that morning Scott even lost the count of how many swears he heard.

“Are you kidding me? Five in the morning, Scott? FIVE in the morning?”- Stiles snaps.- “Why the hell would you wake me up this early?”

“I’m sorry but we have to start you’re training.”- Scott tries to explain, even though he knows that the other boy would just keep complaining.

“At five in the morning?”- Stiles mouths irritated. Not even his father woke him up that early. 

“You know that I have a shift at ten, right?- Scott adds. He had to push a little harder to convince his boyfriend.

“Duh, of course I know, but can’t we start the training tomorrow? Or tonight?”- Stiles sighs, giving up.-“You know what, I really hate you sometimes.”

“Come on grumpy pants, I’ve made breakfast.”-Scott whispers, pressing gentle kisses over Stiles belly, knowing that the other boy would love it.

They take a quick shower, brush their teeth and head to the kitchen. Melissa was having her breakfast and waiting for the boys, since she ended up waking up with all the noise Scott was doing at four in the morning.

“Good morning Mrs.McCall.”Stiles greets rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning Stiles.”- Melissa answers, taking a bite on her toast.

“Wow Mrs.McCall, you smell so good today.”- Stiles bursts for no apparent reason, blushing hard right after he realizes what he has just said.

“Scott, can you please tell your boyfriend to stop picking up on me?”- Melissa asks, but she had a small smirk in her lips.

Shaking his head, Scott only laughs knowing that it was fault of Stiles werewolf’s senses which were probably tingling by now. 

“Mom, we’ve got training at Derek’s now and later I’ll go to the clinic. Oh, and I’m spending the night at Stiles’,okay?”

“See? It’s not that difficult to let your mom know what you’re doing and when you’re doing.”- Melissa mocks, pinching Scott’s cheek.

It has been only just one hour and Stiles was starting to regret the bite, but he couldn’t complain since Scott warned him several times. Now he has to go until the end. The first lesson would be jump out Scott’s windows and for more simple that it seemed, Stiles doesn’t stop whining. When he saw Scott jumping first, he thought it would be an easy task, but when he tried and did the same, he just rolls over the grass abruptly, but proud as he was, Stiles just lifts up quickly with his typical ‘I’m okay’ excuse.

Scott just laughs, making sure to check if everything was fine with his boyfriend before going on with the practice.

“We’re going to run now. Just let your mind free and your body will respond!”- He says, already getting ready to dash to the forest. 

Running was by far Stiles’ favorite part of the training. There was nothing better than run free through the forest feeling nothing but the cool air on his face and the pleasant smell of the trees and the grass. The world never seemed as real as it was right now and to add something even better to the experience, Scott has made a bet: If Stiles catches him; they would play whatever game Stiles wanted on the PS3.

There’s no doubt that Stiles succeeded in that part, but the last one was the hardest of all. Scott decides to train his friend’s werewolf senses, so he creates some kind of a quest in which Stiles would have to use his hearing powers and his sense of smell to find something that Scott has buried in the ground next to the Hale’s property.

It was hard and Stiles took all day long to find it, but he finally found a little bell hanging on a tree and a ’x’ marking the treasure on the floor. He digs the dirt with his werewolf claws until he finds one of Scott’s favorite t-shirt, smiling victorious even though his boyfriend was not there anymore.

Since it was a Sunday and he had nothing better to do he decides to pay a visit to the Hale Mansion, knowing that the betas would probably be training with Derek. He didn’t even know why he took this decision, but when he realized, he was already entering the house without ceremonies and the world seems to stop somehow; Betas and Alpha stares mesmerized, smelling something different in the air. 

“Stiles?”- Erica is the first one to ask, looking confused and amused at the same time.

“What’s up cat woman?”- Stiles greets, giving a ridiculous blink, receiving a glare from the girl in return.

“You’re different. I mean… It’s you, but not really you.”- Isaac says tentatively. 

“Wow, you make so much sense, Isaac. I wonder what gives it away.”- Stiles bites, sounding a bit more harsh then common. He was having some difficult with his temper.-“I’m sorry, Isaac.”- He begs.

“So you are one of us now.”- Boyd gives a couple of steps forward, analyzing the other boy from head to toes.

“That’s right. There’s a new wolf in town!”- Stiles answers proudly as soon as he sees the pack getting closer to scent mark him.

From all the werewolves in that living room, Derek was the only one who remained silent, sitting pensively at his broken stairs. He doesn’t approve of it, but now the damage was already done. He sighs, getting up to approach, almost sure that Stiles would submit, but the boy doesn’t even blink.

“You’re pack now, which means I’m your alpha.”- He simply states.

“Er… No? - Stiles bites for the second time.-“Scott gave me the bite, so he’s my alpha. I can even be pack, but I’m his beta and nothing will change that, amigo.”- Stiles says, giving a quick touch on Derek’s chest.

Derek just stares at his own chest for a couple of seconds, nodding slowly in agreement, but he didn’t seem surprised at all. “So it’s just like I said before. Scott is the alpha of his own pack. I understand.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.”- Stiles apologize, even though apologies where not part of his daily vocabulary.

“I understand. If you want, you can train.”-Derek offers, returning to his spot; all his betas were gaping, confused with how receptive and submissive the alpha becomes whenever Stiles is at the room.

It was not like if both hated each other, but there were some despise in the beginning of their interactions that seemed to vanish with time, giving place to some sort of respect; not trust yet, but mutual respect and that was enough.

Stiles doesn’t reject the offer, but complains when he sees that the training was about fights. Part of him was still too human, afraid of getting hurt, but the other part of him keeps saying that he can do it, that he could beat every single beta at that mansion.

In the beginning he’s completely beaten up by the three betas, but by the third time he finally gets the rhythm, but of course he receives a kick right in the balls once he said to Erica that he wouldn’t fight with a girl because he didn’t want to hurt her. From this time he decides that he will never underestimate a girl again, ever, he promises.

The day went pretty fast and at the end of the training, the pack ordered some pizzas. Stiles feels kind of left out until Scott arrives. ‘When the hell he started to feel awkward without his boyfriend?’- He wonders. Stiles never thought he would be one of those super clingy guys.

As soon as Scott arrives, Stiles literally jumps off his seat all clumsy to reach him, being leaded outside. They were not fans of PDA, so whenever they were with the pack, they would get out to make out for a while. 

“Hey…”- Scott greets, playing with Stiles’ jaw.

“How was the work?”- Stiles asks as he plant soft kisses over the other boy’s neck.

“Cool as usual. Not many clients though. What about you? Did you find it?”

“Yeah, it was kinda easy, dude. Make sure to make it difficult on the next time.”- Stiles brags, but Scott just smiles, knowing that he was lying.

They exchange just a couple of kisses before entering the room; Stiles’s cheeks flushed and Scott’s hair messed. The pack just change some significant stares while Stiles cleaned the sides of his lips. Erica thought the both of them were super cute together while the boys seemed neutral about the whole relationship. Boyd was the only one who was almost sure they would end up together, though.

“Scott.”- Derek greets.

“Derek.”-Scott nods, sitting at the stairs. 

“Did you talk with Deaton?”- Derek questions, looking directly to Stiles.

Scott seems a little hesitant first, but he finally speaks out: “He didn’t like the news first, but then he said that the pack needed new members to become stronger. He said something about heat too, I don’t know.”

All the pack gasps, including Derek. The mating season was close and as far as they were concerned, they were the only pack in Beacon Hills, which means that whether their mates are in the pack or are humans, the last one was considered the most dangerous choice for them.

“We’re all screwed. Literally.”- Boyd jokes, receiving a blink and a comment of ‘good pun’ from Stiles.

“Oh, also, he talked about knotting and…”- Scott starts, but looks confused when he sees the pack going away.

“You know what? I have to go out with Lydia tonight, so…”- Erica notifies, getting out of the mansion as quickly as possible. 

“Me and Boyd are going to the club tonight, right Boyd?”- Isaac tries, desperate to get rid of the situation. Vernon just nods and goes out with him.

In the end there are only Scott, Stiles and Derek at the living room remaining in a very uncomfortable silence. Derek clearly doesn't want to talk about it, because after a time of reflection he disappears in the darkness of his stairs, probably going to hide himself in his room.

“Wow, they are so sensible.”- Stiles complains.-“What is the problem with knotting? It’s not that kind of knotting that…”- He starts, but his smile slowly fades when he sees Scott nodding.

“It’s exactly what you’re thinking.” – Scott confirms, looking a little worried when he sees his boyfriend turn even paler than he already is.’

“Oh.My.God. That’s it. Plan officially sucks. Oh, no don’t even give me that look of ‘I told you.’. Ugh!” – Stiles complains frustrated. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything.”- Scott laughs. He was totally going to sayit, but he decided to avoid the urge,’cause newly-turned werewolves used to be very moody. Adds that to Stiles’ personality and –boom - he would open the gates of doom.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, there's an announcement: I will finish this one, write the D/s one I've promised to Leventhian and then I'm done with sciles fanfics. Someone really convinced me that my stories are not worthy and that everything I do is awful, so that's it for me. And no, trying to convince me will not change a thing. Sorry :)


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can a teenage couple survive during the mating season?

**Four days later**

Stiles is home alone when he wakes up in that morning. His eyes blink into the dim light as he yawns lazily and his hands fumble over the sheets, searching for another body, but there was nobody there. Scott probably had gone to school a little earlier than he should. Even though they were having their school break, lacrosse remains in the schedule ,so once in a while they go to school to practice with the team.

It was just like this every single day; Stiles would take a nice, slow bath; jerking off if he were alone, or having some morning cuddle whenever his boyfriend’s is around, but today is not one of those days. Something is very wrong, something doesn’t feel quite right.

He bites his lips nervously as soon as he realizes that his whole body is covered by thin sweat and burning like fire. The burn itself wasn’t only external, but internal as well. He could feel it through his veins. ‘What’s going on?’- He mutters, checking the calendar on his nightstand.

“No way…”- Stiles thought that he would wake up completely heat-free, He thought that maybe it wasn’t going to happen, but he sighs when he realizes that it was too late. –“Fuck.”

Scott has explained everything Deaton said a couple of days ago, including the details of mating habits. He totally panicked when he Scott said that he would most likely try and mount him, obviously being cut with a very displeased ‘Fuck off, buddy. I’m no one’s bitch.’ from Stiles. In the end, he was the one to blame since the bite was his own choice.

Not that he was complaining about every aspects of the mating itself. The part of having mind blowing sex for a whole week was more than trilling to a very hormonal teenager. Spending all day long with sex and cuddles was even better. 

Deaton explained that due the heat, couples used to be sweeter, more docile and if he could apply the term into the mating world, he would say even more ‘soft’ than the usual and Stiles has become such a sucker for romance that he couldn’t help but sighs dreamily, forgetting about all the rage from earlier.

After a long cold bath, Stiles has his breakfast, which has been prepared by Scott earlier. While he eats his rainbow colored pancakes it doesn’t matter how hard he tries, he just couldn’t get rid of that annoying heat. Maybe it would get better as soon as he finds Scott or maybe it would get even worse. Either way, he just prayed to not do something embarrassing in front of the whole team, including coach Finstock.

When Stiles arrives in the field, Scott’s reaction to his scent is almost instantaneous. He’s so excited that he attacks as quickly as he can to make a point, before running to meet his boyfriend. 

“Hey!”- Scott greets with a beautiful smile.

“Hey you, Oh, thanks for the pancakes by the way. They were ‘jawesome’.”- Stiles jokes, giving a soft friendly pat over his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I knew you would like it. – Scott sighs, he was trying so hard to not jump and take Stiles right there that he could actually give a medal to himself. That’s it. He deserves a medal for trying at least.

“Ugh. Finstock is calling us. Come on, wolfy.”-Stiles warns, pulling Scott by the cloth of his shirt.

Throughout the training, Scott had to police himself to not be distracted, because the scent of the other boy was slowly making him lose it. One time or another he even has an impulse to attack one of his colleagues that has pushed Stiles to the floor, but it was not a surprise that his self-control was strong enough not to do anything about it. Besides, Stiles knew how to defend himself whenever he needs; he is definitely not a damsel in distress. 

Scott and Stiles form some kind of a special duo in lacrosse. They’ve been training so much during the break that they were by far the best players around. In the middle of the training, after more than 10 points, coach Finstock called the whole team for a strategy meeting. 

“Hey! Bilinski!”- Finstock calls, pointing to the front line. It wasn’t the first time he called the student and yet everyone seems surprised to hear the name.

“Me?”- Stiles asks surprised. He looks to the sides just to make sure that the coach wasn’t calling anyone else and gives some steps forward. –“Yes,coach?”

“Listen, Bilinski. I don’t know what the hell you and McCall have been doing, but keep doing, well, whatever it is you’re doing.” – Finstock comments, frowning when he sees both Scott and Stiles giving muffled laughs. – What’s so funny?”- He asks annoyed.

“Nothing coach,really. Thank you. We’ve been working a lot during the break.”- Scott adds, trying to get out of an embarrassing situation. 

“Yeah, working a lot…”- Stiles smirks, receiving a disapproving glare from Scott.

After some more points and post-training stretching, the whole team goes to the locker room. Oddly, the part of the bath was not as embarrassing as Stiles thought it would be. He and Scott chose the douche located at the left corner and entered side by side. It was not like the other boys would sneak them or something like that. Actually, they were all pretty accepting and in all honesty, most of them already thought that both were dating for years, so it wasn’t a big deal at all.

They were so close to each other, so close that they could feel the tension in the air. Stiles quickly covers himself with soup, soon passing the small piece to Scott, who was still struggling a lot with his self-control. 

“God, Stiles. If you only knew how nice you smell right now.”- Scott whispers, right into his boyfriend’s ear, causing him to shiver in arouse.

Stiles bites his lips hard and whispers back.- “Tell me about it. Your scent is literally killing me to death.”- He confesses, feeling his cheeks burn even more.

“We’re stronger than this. We can wait until tonight, right?”- Scott asks, but it was more like a rhetorical question.

“Yeah, sure. We can do something nice before though, you know… Like going out to dinner out or something before we start to enjoy a week while you manage to fuck me in every single room of my house.”- Stiles whispers even lower, pulling Scott’s ear with his teeth.

“Hmm…- He groans.-“Don’t do that.”- Scott warns, knowing that if Stiles keeps on with all this teasing, both of them would be sporting some serious hard-ons and that means a lot of embarrassment in front of the team.

Stiles just laughs, finishing his bath and wrapping himself into his towel, being followed by Scott. They have a long day ahead until the night, so both decide to spend the whole day dedicating their attentions to each other.

Actually they haven’t had time to spend with each other much, despite the lacrosse training and nights together. Since Scott has finally started his internship in veterinary with Deaton and Stiles engaged even more in the cases with his dad, both of them could barely see each other or even do ‘boyfriends stuff’ like Stiles used to say. So they decide to take a day off, just for themselves, to enjoy some great times together without worrying about any problems other than where they should go first. 

They don’t need much to convince both Deaton and John to give them a day off, especially because they have been working a lot during the break; they needed at least some free time to date properly.

“I can’t believe we’re having a day off. That's awesome!”- Stiles celebrates excited while he drives his jeep. He has been waiting way too long for some rest after so many cases solved.

“Yeah, that’s awesome. We can do a lot of cool stuff today. What do you wanna do first?”- Scott smiles excited.

“Dunno… How about going to the center? I heard they have the best Bubble Tea of Beacon Hills!”- Stiles offers as soon as he reminds one of Lydia’s tips.

“Sounds good. Maybe we can buy the bubble tea and then we can take a walk at the park, how about that?”

Stiles just smiles and nods, knowing that they would have an amazing day together. Since he and Scott started to date, they really haven’t had time to do any boyfriends’ program, so that would be something new for both of them and to add, there was still the heat and the almost uncontrollable urge to climb each other like a tree. Something about the wait makes Stiles even more aroused for the night. He could barely wait.

Just like the plan, they get two bubble teas, some scones and follow the path to the city’s park. For most of the couples, there was nothing more cliché than that, but it was not a bad thing to do at least once in their lives. They search for an empty corner in the grass and seat by under a huge Empress Tree for a picnic. 

They talk a lot about the most random things in the world; from new games to life in other planets. One of their favorite things was that whenever they were together, they could spend the whole time talking or even in complete silence. Either way it would be enjoyable.

“Hey…”-Scott smiles, pressing gentle pecks upon his boyfriend’s lips.-“It’s getting late. Time to go home, buddy.”

“Hm…’kay... By the way, have you warned your mom that we’re spending the night at my house?”- Stiles answers, kissing him in return.

“Yeah. She’s okay with it.”- Scott affirms. He knew that since they started dating Stiles wasn’t the most confident person in the world when it was about Melissa.

“All right then, let’s go.” – Stiles gets up, pulling Scott by the hand to lift him up. 

Stiles would like to make it to the room, but as soon as they get inside of the house, both start to attack each other. They’ve been waiting too much for this and now there was no reason to hold back. Later they would ask for a pizza or something like that. Now they have other priorities to take care of, for example how fast Scott manages to take his own shirt off.

“Wait Scott!”- Stiles warns, feeling the coldness of the wall against his back.-“ You’re so not fucking me here. Come on, just a few steps until my room. We can do this.”- He says, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes.

Scott nods in agreement, following Stiles to the room. Neither he nor the other boy knew how exactly they managed to handle their heat for so many hours, but what matters now is that they can’t handle this anymore, since the heat tended to get worse with time.

In the minute they enter the room, both take off their shoes and climb the bed. Playfully, Scott stands on top of Stiles, removing his shirt, pants and boxers with an incredible agility, soon gasping to the naked exposed body beneath him. Stiles has small blushed spot all over his body; nipples, knees, cheeks, everywhere. He looks so ready for boyfriend.

Smiling, Scott begins to kiss Stiles’ small lips again, feeling his own erection rubbing against the other boy’s one. Both let out small, low gasps as they continue to kiss, lovingly yet passionately, enjoying every single touch of lips and tongues. 

Soon their lips pull apart as Scott starts to kiss down Stiles’ pale neck, giving soft love bites all the way, making his boyfriend gasp in pleasure. His soft mouth traveled down Stiles body, leaving marks everywhere. Stiles could even feel his ears burning red from embarrassment when he spreads his legs to expose himself . It was not his fault; it was fault of the heat. His whole body was begging for some kind of relief.

“Please Scott… Please…”- Stiles breathes. He couldn’t take any longer.

“Shh… Almost…”- Scott whispers, pressing a soft kiss against Stiles’ tummy, spreading some more kisses until he reaches his favorite spot.

First he firmly kisses the tiny flutter of flushed pretty soft pink muscles, making Stiles blush even more. Scott just smiles under a low ‘oh my god’, biting at the freckles near the rim, he takes his time to prepare his boyfriend properly, sometimes using his fingers to stretch him. When Stiles is ready enough, Scott finally, stay on his knees, pointing his erection to the tight entrance. He teases it with the head of his cock for a while before letting it slid in slowly, very carefully to not hut the other boy. The first contact sends electric shocks to their bodies; both groan low in pleasure.

Scott moves in and out slowly at first, letting Stiles take his time to get used with the movement before starting to pound him slightly faster. Their lips connect once more into a passionate kiss as Scott changes the pace, quickening it a little more under Stiles pleasurable gasps. Everything was so intense that Stiles actually hurts Scott’s back with his claws. They were not fully transformed, but both teeth are fully exposed.

Moaning a little louder, Stiles keeps his eyes closed even though they were completely golden by now. The pound becomes even faster and stronger; so strong that if there was someone under their room, the person would probably hear the bed squeaking; everything was too intense and as the movements became harder, Stiles can feel something different going on.

“fuckfuckfuck….”- He gasps, feeling Scott’s knot swelling inside. That actually was hurting a lot, but he tries to stay as calm as possible.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”- Scott whispers continuously, touching his forehead against Stiles’. He knew that there was no turning back now.

“Fuck... How long does it takes to…?”- He couldn’t even manage to say the whole phrase.

“Fifteen to thirty minutes…”- Scott bites his lips nervously.-“I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay… It’s not hurting that much right now... Actually.. It's kinda hot...”- Stiles notifies as the knot starts to feel a little softer. He even laughs, imagining what the hell he has agreed with.

Both stay still in a comfortable silence for twenty five minutes, until Stiles moans as he feels himself filled with so much that his belly starts to feel a little swollen for a couple of minutes. The knot finally starts to slowly deflate and as they pull apart, Stiles can feel part of the ooze running out, making a huge mess over the sheets. He just sighs, knowing that he would have to clean it sooner or later.

Scott is exhausted, yet he manages to give a soft smile, rolling to the side to rest his head over his boyfriend’s arms. They sigh in unison, with satisfied grins upon their faces.

“That was great… Look at your tummy all swollen…”- Scott whispers lovingly playing with his fingers over Stiles’ pale belly.

“Yeah… That was so fucking awesome … So much cum… It felt great though.”- Stiles confesses, pulling Scott’s hand to press a soft kiss over it.

“Sorry if I hurt you…”- Scott says, hiding his face against Stiles’ chest.

“Nah… I’m kind of hating you right now because that hurt a lot, I mean, king size dick? Too much… But every damn second of it was totally worth it. Oh, by the way, we can’t get diseases, right?”- He asks a litle concerned. 

“Hm, not exactly like that… We can get sick too. The only difference is that our immune system works ten times faster than the humans’, which means that whatever disease we might have, it will heal in a matter of seconds.”

“Wow… Okay then. Better get tested tomorrow... Just in case, right?”- Stiles tries to sound calm, but he was totally freaking out inside. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Come on, let’s take a nap.”- Scott smiles, pressing a last kiss on Stiles’ lips before falling asleep.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha hot stuff, I love writing smut *-* Hope you guys liked it ;D
> 
> Oh, just a quickly reminder now, the story will have 9 chapters ( counting the epilogue) See you guys on the next chapter :)


	6. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bigs news are coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, before reading this chapter, please make sure to read this simple mpreg map a friend of mine have done. Really. Do not read the chapter before checking this out :
> 
> http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2012/330/2/9/mpreg_anatomy_by_althea9-d5br9kr.jpg

**One month later**

It was just a morning like any other when Stiles woke up by the small glimpse of light coming from the bedroom’s window. As usual he just stretches himself slowly and nuzzles against Scott's chest to cuddle a little more. 

Due Stiles constant moving, Scott’s reaction is almost instantaneous. He feels the hot breath pressing against his skin and eventually wakes up with a shy smile upon his face. He caresses his boyfriend’s face lovingly and leans to give him a morning kiss, but something really unexpected happens. The smile upon Stiles’ lips suddenly disappears , giving way to a panicked frown. 

He quickly rises up from the bed, if possible, even more pale than the common and runs desperately to the bathroom almost stumbling on the carpet. At least he has time to kneel in front of the toilet and keep his head down.

There was no need of werewolf super hearing to Scott finds out that his boyfriend was not okay. He follows the path to the bathroom and as soon as he finds Stiles kneeling on the cold floor he crouches down, gently stroking Stiles’ back wth a worried gaze.

“Hey… Is everything all right?”- He asks even though the situation is clearly messed up.

“Not rea… Blhwhwr….”- Stiles never felt so sick before. His throat and stomach hurt like crazy.

Scott smiles in sympathy, never stopping to massage his boyfriend’s back. That was something very odd, especially now that he has become one of them. Werewolves could heal pretty fast, but why he wasn’t healing right away was something puzzling.

He doesn’t eat curly fries for more than two weeks, so it can’t be the food’s fault. In the past he didn’t use to get a cold that easily, so something is very wrong and they have to figure what it is before everything gets worse.

“Come. Let’s take you to Deaton. You okay to stand up?”- Scott asks, already standing in position in case of having to carry his boyfriend.

Stiles tries, but fails in get up since his legs feels like jelly. He never felt so weak; so helpless before and for more than he hated to be carried around, he couldn’t refuse Scott’s help when he lifts him in his arms and carry him just like a baby to the room.

“Scott... I’m not okay…”- Stiles says weakly, which is something very rare. Usually he wouldn’t admit defeat in front of the others, but everything was hurting really badly and he knows that he has the right to feel the need of being held and feel safe.

“Hold on buddy. We’re going to Deaton.”- Scott says, helping Stiles to dress himself up.

When they’re ready, Scott takes the jeep, under a lot of whining coming from the other boy and drives to the clinic. For their luck, Deaton is not attending any costumer, so they would have enough privacy to take care of their werewolf’s business.

“Hi Scott. Hi Stiles. What brings you so early?”- Deaton smiles while he sweeps the floor.

“We need help, Deaton. Stiles is not feeling very well.”- Scott explains, taking Stiles to a chair. It doesn’t matter what he does, his boyfriend wasn’t letting go of his arm.

“What’s happening Stiles? Can you talk?”- Deaton approaches, whispering in the boy’s ear.

“Hm… Yeah. I woke up feeling like shit today. Threw up like crazy and now I’m feeling quite dizzy. No fun, huh?”- Stiles says, trying his hardest to not faint where he stands.

“No fun at all.- The doctor repeats.- Tell me, have you been eating something unhealthy? Curly fries? Burger?”

“No, not really. I’ve been eating a lot of healthy stuff by the way, you know, trying to encourage my father to do the same; also I don’t have curly fries for like, more than two weeks.”

Deaton seats pensively. He was aware of Stiles’ change, but as far as he’s concerned, werewolves used to heal fast, which means that Stiles couldn’t be suffering from an attack to his immune system. It has to be something else.

“Scott, can you leave us for a while? I need to talk to Stiles.”- Deaton asks and even though the boy looks confused, he agrees, leaving the room to stay at the waiting room.

That’s when Stiles starts to panic, especially for not being able to be with Scott during the examination. ‘Am I dying? Oh my god,I’m totally dying.'- He thinks while Deaton prepares the patient’s bed. He couldn’t believe that even after the bite he was still so vulnerable. There was something really wrong going on.

Deaton carefully takes the boy to the bed and grabs his stethoscope to check Stiles’ breath. It was not the first time a case like this happened to someone he knows.

“Take a deep breath and release the air when I say… Breathe in… Breathe out.”- Just like he thought, Stiles’ breath was really erratic.

“My chest feels kinda heavy. Is that normal?”- Stiles asks a little worried.

“Depends on your health. Do you have asthma or any respiratory condition?”

“Not that I’m aware of, but seriously, I don’t think I can handle this anymore. Am I going to die?”- Stiles blurts nervously.

“Haha… Don’t worry Stiles. I’m sure you’re not dying. Can you take your shirt off please?”- Deaton asks while he checks his clipboard.

Stiles just sighs, taking his shirt off. If there was another thing he hated with a passion was taking his clothes off in front of strange people. Not that Deaton was a stranger, but he was an outsider and it feels awkward sometimes. 

The doctor aks him to lie down before starting to check Stiles’ softly swollen stomach with his protected hands. He gives it a nice massage for a while before starting to take some notes.

“Is it bad? Are you sure I’m not dying?”- Stiles asks even more tense than before.

“Stiles, I don’t want to sound imprudent, but can you tell me the last time you and Scott had sex?”- The teen just cringes. Sometimes Deaton was just too strict to the point.

“Uh… Well… Regularly I think. At least twice a day, oh my god, I can’t believe I’m talking about sex with you, I can’t do this.”

“I’m a doctor.”- Deaton smiles.-“Did you wear protection?”- He asks in a very serious tone.

“Always…I mean… Last month we had a little rough night during the full moon, but we're werewolves. I thought we couldn’t get any diseases.”

“You can get sick.”- Deaton adds under a comprehensive nod from Stiles. He has heard it before from Scott. “The healing process is what separates you from the humans. But this is extremely important. Did he came?”

“What do you mean? This has nothing to do with my problem.”- Stiles notifies a little annoyed.

“I beg to differ, Stiles. This has everything to do with your problem.”- The doctor says confident.

“Well… He knotted me and came, you know, werewolf mating stuff, no big deal. Nothing happened.”- Stiles rolls his eyes, praying to go away the clinic as quickly as possible.

Deaton sits perplexed and mesmerized. His annotations were right. He thought it was impossible, but sometimes it could happen. He takes some more notes and grabs a map, taking it to the bed where Stiles laid.

“Stiles, what I have to say now is something really important. Please pay attention.”- Deaton says in a frown. He has no time for jokes and puns right now.

“Do I even have a choice?”- Stiles bites out. He just wanted to leave.

“You are a beta. A male beta and I’m sure you know this. But there’s a special condition. A very rare condition between the packs. Sometimes a borne werewolf male or even a newly-turned male werewolf create some kind of system during their puberty.”

“Right.”- Stiles says, nodding in agreement. Somehow he feels like he doesn’t want to know where this was going to. 

“I will make it easier to understand. When a beta’s body is being formed, he can pass through a lot of changes. Sometimes this male beta’s body changes not only externally, but internally as well to adapt with the environment. Do you know how an Alpha/ beta relationship works?”

“Hm… I know some things I’ve read in the bestiary with Lydia and according to the book, Scott is my alpha. I thought you had to be an alpha to turn someone else, but it’s not really necessary. He became my alpha in the moment he gave me the bite, or something like that.”

“That’s right. Now imagine an alpha like Derek. I will use him as an example. Imagine that he turns a male human into a werewolf. The human may or may not be his mate, but the person will be his beta anyways.”

“Right.”- Stiles nods, even though using Derek as an example wasn’t helping much.

“This beta, being a male, can pass through an internal change as I’ve said before. It’s a rare condition, but not impossible to happen. Let’s say that during the puberty, this beta starts to develop different features. A genetic disorder called XXY can develop an embryo genesis in the male’s body, which means that his body has fallopian tubes and an uterus now…”

“Oh god no… Please no… You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…”- Now Stiles really starts to freak out. He felt like either crying or punching a wall, anyways, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Well, I suppose I don’t need to finish the map, do I? Scott’s wolf mated you on that night and you were lucky enough… or not to have these specific features.”

“No Deaton. You’re not just telling me that I’m fucking man pregnant. Can you not? Please…?”- Stiles closes his eyes and dresses his shirt back. He just wanted to bury himself into the ground and never come back.

“I know you are upset and I know these are big news. I’m sorry for what’s happening, but please take time and think about it. I will prescript some medicines to help with the morning sickness, but it’s all up to you now. By the way you’ve been pregnant for one month.” 

Stiles doesn’t know whether he should cry or laugh. This couldn’t be happening. He’s not that worried about a kid, but he’s far too young to take care of a baby. Both he and Scott are too young and he was sure that the Sheriff wouldn’t like the news. How he was supposed to take care of a tiny little life when he couldn’t even take care of himself? Either way, he was screwed.

"How can you be so sure that I'm pregnant?"- He tries. It was his last chance.

"It's not the first time something like this happens. I'll need you to make a test. It was designed by me especially for cases like yours. You can do it to make sure that you're indeed pregnant. It's all up to you. Not going to force you to take it if you don't want to."- Deaton says, handing a curious small paper sample for the boy. 

That was everything Stiles doesn't need to listen. He just wants to run and curl up like a ball in his bed for all the eternity. When he leaves the room, Scott can smell his nervousness; he can see that his boyfriend is really shaken by something. 

“Hey, hey. Is everything all right?”- Scott asks worried, feeling Stiles rest his head over his shoulders, whimpering.

“Please take me home, Scott. Just take me home.”-Stiles begs, trying hard to not cry and leave his boyfriend even more worried than he already is.

Scott just nods, taking Stiles between his arms to the car and later to his home. Thankfully the sheriff was doing his shift, so they would be completely alone. 

They barely enter the room and Stiles is already talking faster than ever. His breath is impossibly erratic and he can’t help but walk nervously from side to side. 

“Stiles, please talk to me.Tell me what happened.”- Scott insists, caressing Stiles’ hand between his. 

“Wolfy… We’ve made the biggest mistake of our life. I mean, it’s really a big deal and there’s no turning back now… I fucked everything up.”

“What are you talking about? Please let me help you to…”- He tries,but it's brushed off right away.

“Oh, you sure helped a lot already.”- Stiles bites in a rude tone.-“Your super werewolf jizz sure knew what it was doing though.”

“What are you talking about, Stiles? You’re not making any sense. Stop walking and say something!”- Scott finally raises his voice, but even if it’s just a bit, it’s enough to make Stiles submit.

“One month, Scott. One month.”- Stiles bits his lips, already nuzzling.

“One month of what? Please tell me you’re not dying…”- Now it was Scott’s turn to be nervous.

“No, I’m not dying… Well, not for a while. I mean, until my dad finds out but the truth is that… I’m pregnant.”- Stiles wanted to laugh, because it sounded hilarious, but he couldn’t make it.

“Pregnant? You kidding right?”- Scott smiles as if he was being caught by a classic prank, but his smile just falls when he sees Stiles serious expression. 

“This is not a game, Scott. I’m really pregnant. That’s why I’m having morning sickness. Crazy ,huh? I know.”

Scott takes a sit over the bed as the realization hits him like a train. His boyfriend could get pregnant. How was it even possible? Maybe it was his fault since he was the one who turned Stiles. Maybe it was a rare condition. He should be ashamed, he should be angry right now, but surprisingly he’s not. He’s proud, just proud for what he has done. 

He can’t figure out anything to say right away. Instead he just runs to take Stiles between his arms and hug him really tight. They were going to have a baby. For sure they were still young, but they always find out solutions, they would figure something out sooner or later.

Stiles is still very ashamed of himself for what they’ve done and somehow he feels quite dirty, but Scott’s gentle whispers are enough to make him feel a little better. Just a little, but it’s enough to calm him down.

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I know you’ve not signed up for any of this. This is my entire fault.”- Scott admits.

“No, it’s not. It’s our entire fault. This baby was not made alone. Oh man… We’re so screwed now. Dad’s going to kill me and then kill you, not in this specific order but… Hyphotetically speaking, who do you think he would shoot first?”- Stiles asks randomly.

“Stop. He’s not going to shoot any of us. Calm down, Sty.” – Scott assures, pressing a soft kiss upon Stiles’ forehead.

“Dude,can't you see how much I’m going to suck as a parent? I mean… How Am I supposed to take care of a kid? I hate kids and I’m really not patient. Not really.”

“You don’t hate kids.”- Scott says, receiving a death glare. ”Okay, maybe kids are not your forte, but you have me, right?”

“Yeah…”-Stiles gives a little smile.-“Thanks god you’re the patient one. I will be like, the worst father ever… My child will make up plans to kill me in my sleep, I swear to to god.”

“No, of course not. Besides, you can be the funny one.- Scott adds, pressing another kiss over Stiles’ cheeks.

“Wait a second… Are we keeping it?”-Stiles asks a little concerned. He didn’t want to take any decisions without making sure of what he really wants.

“I don’t know, dude. It’s your choice. Even though I would love to have a kid, it’s not my place to say what you have to do with your own body. The choice is yours and whatever you decide, I’m with you.”- Scott smiles, assuring that he was at his boyfriend’s side no matter what he decides.

Stiles nods, licking his lips. He wasn’t very good with kids, but he could learn. Both of them could learn something with this whole situation. In the end he decides to keep it, but the hardest part of it all was yet to come. Sooner or later they would have to tell the news to the pack and both parents. It was not going to be an easy task.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha mpreg 8D Let's see how the packs and Mama McCall/Papa Stilinski will take the news ;)


	7. Sorry Not Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Mom, promise me you won't be mad.'

Scott and Stiles have spent the whole night thinking about a good way of dropping the news to their parents without achieving any success and in the end they decide that maybe they could think better in the morning.

As expected, Scott was already awake when his the other boy slowly starts to open his eyes. They would spend the few hours they had in morning on the bed, just cuddling and talking about the most random subjects. They would share some sweet kisses and love bites or even just remain snuggled in a comfortable silence. For both, the best part of being together is the fact that they were already getting pretty used with their morning routine.

It doesn’t matter how bad the previous day went, their cuddles were almost sacred and even though Stiles hates to admit, he would feel pretty upset if they lost the chemistry they have together. 

“Hmm…”- Stiles groaned in a half yawn as he rested his head over Scott’s chest. “Morning.”- He yawns once more.

“Hey. Feeling better?”- Scott asks, leaning to press his nose against the crook of Stiles’ neck.

“Yeah. That medicine actually worked. Still kind of dizzy though.”

“What do we do first? Go to Deaton or tell your dad about the news?”-Scott asks tentatively.

“Uh, Deaton first obviously. I have some questions about the baby.”- Stiles mutters, leaning to press a gentle peck against his boyfriend’s lips.

Scott just smiles, kissing him in return. It takes just a couple more pecks until both finally leave the bed. They take a quick shower together and follow downstairs to the kitchen. Sheriff had left toasts ready and milk for the boys. The breakfast is relatively quickly and soon they leave the house on the way to Deaton’s clinic. During the trip, for more that he to tries to avoid, Scott couldn't keep his eyes off Stiles’ belly.

“Dude, can you stop staring at me like that? It’s freaking me out.”- Stiles complains while he drives.

“Sorry. I can’t help it.”- Scott states. The belly wasn’t even that big yet, but just imagining how it would looks like in a few months was really overwhelming.

Deaton is pretty busy when the couple arrives at the clinic. They have to wait at least 4 patients to be able to talk with the doctor. Luckily it was at the right time of his lunch.

“How are you doing today?”- Deaton asks while he slices his salad.

“Way better. The medicine worked just fine.”- Stiles assures with a small grin.

“And you two are here today because…?”- He asks, giving a spoonful on his mini tomatoes.

“We have some questions about the baby..”- Scott answers, holding Stiles’ hand between his.

“All right.”- Deaton nods, adding some seasoning to his green leafs.

“How exactly it will get out? I mean… It’s not by my dick, right?”- Stiles asks genuinely concerned.

“Haha… Of course not, Stiles. You can have a c-section.”- The doctor laughs. He thought it would be obvious, but apparently he was wrong.-“Besides, your pregnancy will take six months.”

“Phew… Cool. C-section doesn’t sound that bad. Okay, second question. How about the sex?”

\- Stiles asks genuinelly interested about this particular subject.

Scott feels his mouth dropping into a little ‘o’ with the question. How was it possible for someone to ask about sex so naturally? He know he wouldn’t be able to talk about it with his own boss.

“Good question, Stiles. You both can have sexual intercourse regularly, it will not harm the baby if you follow the proper positions for pregnancy sex. Some couples might think that this is a taboo, but actually is just like any other sex you had before pregnancy.”

“Uh… But, we can do anything? I mean, everything we used to do?”- Even though he sounded serious, Stiles couldn’t help but blush.

“Not exactly. As I said before, there are proper positions to not hurt the baby. You can find some creative ones on the internet. Oh, by the way, no slamming. It’s too dangerous.”- Deaton says, now looking strictly to Scott.

“All right, sir. No slamming.”- Scott repeats, feeling his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Both he and Stiles loved some good slamming, but there was a baby on play now and it’s safety should come in the first place.

“That’s all. Don’t need to be afraid of anything. Just try and avoid intercourse during heat, because if mating occurs, Scott will knot and then you both will have problems.” 

“Okay. I think we know everything we need. Thanks for your time, Deaton.”- Stiles appreciates, getting ready to go.

During the path to the Hale mansion, both sit in contemplative silence, still thinking of a better way to communicate with John and Melissa. Scott wondered how the pack would react to the news. They would probably be receptive. It was difficult to think that a pack of people that ‘barely’ know him could make him more confident about dealing with personal issues than his mother.

They reach the house in a couple of minutes before and as soon as they step in, the whole pack turns their attentions to them. Stiles feels a little uncomfortable with so many glares and apparently Scott notices for in a matter of seconds he’s tightening hid grasp with Stiles, in a typical way to say ‘you’re not alone. Everything’s going to be fine.’  
Erica was the first one to approach them with an amused expression. She couldn’t draw a line between amusement and confusion, but still, something is very intriguing and even though the boys still haven’t said the news, she could feel it in her heart.

“Hey catwoman, hey guys.”- Stiles greets with a grin.

“You smell different…”- Erica starts, analyzing him from head to toes.-“Do you have any surprise for us?”- She asks, giving a long glare to Stiles’ stomach.

Stiles doesn’t even know why he does it, but as soon as she lays her eyes in his belly, he leads a hand to the front, touching it almost in a gesture of protection. He doesn’t have a swollen stomach yet, but he couldn’t help it. Something in the back of his head was saying that he should protect his baby, but he isn’t sure of why.

“Guys, we’re going to be parents!”- Scott blurts excited, under a disapproval glare form Stiles. He wanted to give the news first.

All they could hear is intense gasps from all the pack. Boyd is so surprised that he stops the spoon with cereal in the middle of the way to his mouth, gaping confused, not quite sure of what to say or do. Isaac looks really confused for a couple of seconds, but soon he’s sharing a shy smile with the couple. He didn’t know what to think about the whole situation, but he would probably spend the evening trying to figure this out. From all of them, Derek is the only one with a neutral expression. 

Knowing the alpha, he would probably contemplate the situation in astonished silence. Sometimes he opens his mouth to say something, but suddenly the words die in his throat. Baby meant another member to the pack and he as an alpha should compromise with the duty of protecting this child no matter what. The baby is not his, of course, but it wouldn’t prevent him of taking care of the child. Besides, there were two alphas in the pack, which means even more protection to the still-to-borne kid.

After a lot of contemplative silence, Derek finally leaves the burnt stairs and approaches, resting his hand over Scott’s shoulder. He doesn’t say a single word, but his gesture is enough to the couple realize that he was by their side until the end. It means a lot, especially to Scott. Their relationship has been changing since they first meeting. He still couldn’t say that Derek was like a brother; not yet, but he could say that he was a great ally.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be an aunt… That’s cool. Hey kid, you’re going to learn with the best.”- Erica announces, whispering to the belly, making sure to caress it just to piss Stiles off.

Isaac and Boyd are the last ones to give congratulations to the couple and after some cookies they finally leave the house, heading to the police station to talk with the sheriff. Stiles could even cut the tension in the air with a knife, but much for his comfort, Scott was there by his side.

‘Don’t screw up, don’t screw up.’- Stiles thought to himself as they step in the station. Luckily the sheriff is sitting alone in his office when they arrive. He gives them a quick smile and another sip in his coffee mug, before taking his glasses off and pointing the chairs to the teenagers.

“Hi boys. How are you doing?”- John greets, offering some coffee to both. 

“Fine Mr.Stilinski.”-Scott answers, trying his hardest to not sound nervous while he proceeds to hide his mouth with the mug of coffee.

“Hey dad… We have some news for you.”- Stiles says, tightening his grasp with Scott.

“Sure. What is it this time? Searching for dead bodies again? Something worse than werewolves?”- John smiles, noticing as Stiles licks his lips nervously.

“Actually… Uh… Way worse than werewolves. Something really huge if you know what I mean.”- He grins. There was no  
turning back now.

“What could be worse than werewolves threatening Beacon Hills?”- Suddenly the sheriff becomes serious; his face darkening in a frown.

“For the record we kind of knew what we were doing, but in our defense, we had no idea that something like this could happen.”- Stiles drops, biting his lower lip.  
John is more than nervous now. He finally let go of the paper in his hands, interlacing his fingers and sighing. He has absolutely no time for Stiles’ half truths right now.

“All right, Stiles. Spit it out.”- The sheriff orders in a long sigh.

“Okay.”- Stiles clears his throat nervously. -“Remember when I said that Scott was a werewolf?”

“Yeah. Still trying to figure this out, but yes, I’m aware of that.”

“Let’s say that I’ve asked something and now there’s this really huge thing…” – Here he is omitting things again.

“All right Mr.Stilinski, I’ve bit Stiles. He asked me, I gave what he wanted and I really don’t regret any of it.”- Scott bursts, tired of waiting for an answer.

John gasps, totally not prepared for this bomb.-“Are you telling that you’ve bit my son and now he’s one of yours?”

“Yes dad and this is not even the tip of the iceberg.”-Stiles confesses, desperately wanting to become invisible.

“What? There’s more?”- Now the Sheriff is genuinely worried and irritated.

“Uh… We had unprotected sex during the mating season and now I’m kind of man pregnant and I’m really sorry, we didn’t know it could happen and now I’m hating myself please don’t kill us dad!”- Stiles says almost without a proper break to breath between the sentences.

John simply swallows hard and leaves his chair to reflect. His hands covered his face and that was the basic sign that both Stiles and Scott were in trouble. He slowly returns to his spot and opens his drawer.

“Give me one reason to not shoot you right where you stand.”- The sheriff asks in a calm tone as he points his gun to Scott.

“Dad no! It was not his fault! If I haven’t…”- Stiles desperately tries to justify, but he’s cut by his boyfriend.

“I’m really sorry sir. I didn’t mean to hurt Stiles or anything like that. Please, do whatever you want with me, but leave my child and Stiles out of this.”- Scott says in a very serious tone.

John just shakes his head, storing his gun back to where it belongs. He wouldn’t shoot him, he just wanted to give him a lesson, maybe let him terrified. He would never do something like that.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to shoot him, son.”- John tries to process every single information provided. It was too much to handle, he couldn’t make it right now.

“I know you wouldn’t dad. Sorry for disappointing you and screwing everything up…”- Stiles begs; his eyes are quite teary, but he doesn’t cry.

“It’s all right son… It’s just… You both are only sixteen. You are kids yet. I know that… Your mom would handle this situation better than me…”

“No dad. Stop. You’re a great dad and I know I screwed up this time. I’m sorry.”- Stiles bits his lips. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t show his weakness. Not now.

There’s an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes and after another cup of coffee, the sheriff finally feels a little better. There was nothing that he couldn’t bear more than seeing his son’s eyes so teary, especially by his fault.

“I just want the best for you, Stiles. I’m happy for you both. Well, at least he’s Scott and not some punk-ass screwing up with my son.”- John finally jokes, blinking to Scott.

“Don’t worry sir, I’ll treat Stiles with respect, just like I’ve always did and I will try and be the best father for our kid, well… At least better than mine was…”- Scott assures.

“There’s no need to assure that, Scott. You’re a great kid and you’re definitely going to be a great father. Just follow my rules and next time don’t forget the protection. I’m watching you.”- The sheriff laughs, pointing to his eyes and back to Scott.

“So, that’s it? Not going to be kicked out of home?”- Stiles asks, a little confused by his dad’s reaction.

“Of course not, Stiles. You’re giving me a grandchild! I’m happy for you.”- John smiles, turning around his table to give his son a tight hug. It was clear by his eyes that he couldn’t be more proud of his son.- “Now get out of here. I have some work to be done.”- He finishes, returning to his chair and grabbing the papers.

The way to the hospital is very peaceful. Stiles couldn’t feel more relieved by the way the situation turned out. At least his father sounded pretty supportive after the breakdown. Now was Melissa’s turn which made Scott a little nervous. He knows his mother like no one else, but nothing would guarantee her reaction. Since their last night out, his mother was three times more alert about everything, especially because now she was aware of the werewolves and the Argents.

Luckily Melissa is getting ready for her lunch when they arrive. It was a thing actually. Sometimes the three of them would sit at the hospital’s cafeteria and have a lunch together. It was hard, but with time she ended up getting used with their relationship. It was not like she hated Stiles or anything like that, but sometimes the boy succeeds in make her mad. 

Now the key was no longer a problem since he has his own and a plausible reason for having the said piece. Just like every day, Melissa heads to the cafeteria and picks a table for three. When she spots her son and Stiles she waves excited and wait for them. She’s starving since she’s arrived in her work, but unfortunately she didn’t even get to have her breakfast. As soon as they arrive to the table, she gets up to grab her lunch, being followed by the two of them.

The lunch is not awkward at all, but at the same time, Scott can’t help but change some looks with Stiles, trying to find out the best moment to say the news. Soon Melissa realizes their inquietude. She was not naïve, something was going on for sure.

“What’s going on boys?”- She smiles, biting her lettuce.

“Mom, please promise me you won't get mad.”- Scott starts already thinking about excuses.

“Why would I get mad, Scott?”-She asks with a smile, not sure of how she should react.- “Okay, I’m not going to be mad.”

“Mom… Stiles is one of us now.”- He decides that is better to take it slow. 

“Oh, really? I’m not really surprised. Why would I be mad?”- Melissa asks confused.

“Well mom, the problem is what happened after…”- Scott bites his lip nervously and lowers his voice.-“During the mating we had unprotected sex and…”

“You both what?”- Finally Melissa outlines a reaction, raising her voice a while just to lower it right after. “I’m going to kill you both.”

“That’s not all, mom. The thing that we didn’t know was that Stiles… Well, that he could get pregnant...”

“No, no, no… What have you done Scott?”-Melissa covers her face, giving a long sigh. “You’re only sixteen, he’s only sixteen too!”

“I’m sorry, all right? It not something planned! I’m really sorry, mom, but not sorry.”- Scott asks,but there’s not even a single line of regret in his voice.

“Why are you asking sorry for me? You both are the ones who needs to ask sorry for each other. Don’t even tell me, Stiles wanted the bite, you gave him. You both had sex, he ends up pregnant.” – She ventures a guess.

“Yep. This pretty much sums up everything.”- Stiles answers. He’s not even nervous anymore since Melissa didn’t sound mad at all, maybe a little concerned, but still.

“I don’t know what to say, boys. Well, congratulations for the baby I guess…”- She sighs conflicted.

On one hand, she should be worried because they were just kids, on the other hand, she’s just happy for her son. She knew that he’s young, but her faith in her son remains the same. Besides, who wouldn’t love a little run crawling by the kitchen floor. Sometimes changes come for good.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I'm sure these two are going to love being grandparents :')


	8. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'No earthly joys could bring more pleasure.  
> Than a little child to love and treasure.' - Poem by Anonymous

**Five months later**

It’s a warm night when Scott and Stiles play Biohazard for the third time. Since it’s early, both would have a lot of spare time before sleeping. They had to attend to school to finish substitute exams; 

Stiles is so comfortable with his belly that sometimes he even supports the control over it. He’s already pretty much used with the idea of having a little thing inside and he couldn’t feel prouder of himself and Scott. Both are handling the situation perfectly fine. 

“Hey! That’s not fair! What about my privilege?”-Stiles complains as he loses the game for the third time. 

Scott giggles and shakes his head.-“What privilege, grumpers?”- He mocks knowing that Stiles hated the nickname.

“Uh, I don’t know? Maybe the privilege of carrying your baby for six months?”- Stiles always uses this card on his sleeves, but he’s just mocking himself. He knows he sucks at this game when the play is against Scott.

“Yeah right, you’re hilarious dude.-“Scott comments with snarky.-“Come on, time to get some sleep. You okay?”

“Yeah…”- Stiles is about to lean for a kiss when something tingle his senses.”-Fuck… Need to go to the bathroom.”

He follows to the bathroom as quickly as he can, swearing for his urinary incontinence. Sometimes he would feel like going to the bathroom in the most unfortunate moments. Stiles still remembers that even something simple as a sneeze can be a total disaster. He wanted to end it all, but on the other hand he couldn’t wait to have his baby in his arms.

At the first months, John and Melissa would spend hours complaining and saying things like ‘you made it, you take care of it’, ‘don’t think for a second that we’ll be taking care of the baby while you two go out.’ They don’t say these kinds of things to make the teenagers feel bad, but they have to know what their duty is. Being an adult was not easy, but they would have to learn by themselves. 

With time,cuddling has become the funniest part of their relationship. They never find a proper position for spooning. If Scott goes behind, he’ll have to struggle to embrace Stiles’ waist, since his stomach is too big. They used to play around saying that Stiles has a watermelon inside of him. If they tried to stay in front of each other, the belly wouldn’t let them hug each other, so in the end they choose the same position as usual.

Stiles all roomy with his legs spread over Scott’s while they lay side by side. Usually they would spend the night fooling around before falling asleep. This time, Stiles has a funny face drew over his belly.

“Hey Scott, check this out.”- Stiles laughs, playing with his belly, making his belly button move just like a mouth. “Tell me if I’m not the sexiest belly you’ve ever seen?”- He mocks with a funny voice.

“Oh my god Stiles…”- Scott laughs. He loved when Stiles played with the belly.-“Wait, let me take a picture for the new wallpaper.”- He smiles grabbing his phone to take a picture. He points it up and shoots while he kissed the belly.

“Hey Scott…”-Stiles whispers softly once the photos are done and the phone properly placed over the nightstand.

“Hmm?”- Scott asks, while he peppers some more kisses over the inflated tummy.

“Nothing… Come on buddy, time to sleep.”- Stiles shakes his head and scratches his hair nervously. Later he could say what he’s thinking about.

**8:00 A.M**

“Ready to go? Need anything else?”- Scott asks a little concerned in that morning since Stiles water could break in any hour.

Stiles just blushes intensely and shakes his head, dressing his backpack. He would never admit it, but he just loves how caring Scott has always been towards every single one. Sometimes he even wonders what Scott has seen in him besides their friendship, because they are literally opposite poles. Maybe it was like the popular sayings: Opposite poles attract each other, either way, these has been the best eight months of his whole life.

Before attending to school, they pay a visit to Deaton for a quick check-up and then follow the path to the High. Scott has Chemistry and History to deal with while Stiles has to deal with Biology and Math, since both lost more than two exams for each subject during the problems with the kanima and the Argents. Now that everything is relatively fine they would be able to recover their grades and finally receive their diplomas to join the world of business.

“See you on the break. Good luck and you better don’t show up with less than an A+, okay?”- Stiles smiles while Scott fixed his shirt.

“The same to you Mr. See you later!” – He whispers before disappear in the hallway. 

The exams are not that difficult at all since they have had plenty of time to study during the week. The only problem is the urinary incontinence that keeps bothering Stiles until the end of the exams. He made up a lie saying that he has and infection and that from now on he has to use a special bag inside his pants. It was something awful to say, but he just couldn’t say that he is actually pregnant. 

As soon as he finishes the last exam, he leaves the class with a victorious smile upon his face. Now all he has to do is waiting for Scott to have a lunch break and go home. Everything seems to fine until he comes to the corridor. He feels quite dizzy for a couple of seconds and then he feels a very painful contraction, which is odd since he hasn’t had any contractions until now.

He looks for the closest empty spot to sit on the floor, supporting his back over the door. The contractions are so hard at some point that all he can do is stay quiet on the floor, biting his pale knuckles to ease the pain, but it has no use. He feels like someone is constantly punching his stomach and it’s the worse pain that ever had.

“Come on now, couldn’t you wait until we got home baby? Oh god…”- He sighs, struggling to not pass out.

Suddenly he feels something wet in his pants and just then he lets himself freak out. - “God Dammit.”- He complains, thinking on how he could leave the school the quick as possible. 

He would have to run, he couldn’t bother Scott during the exams, it was his last chance, so he has no choice but bear the pain and stand on his feet to walk towards the door. The pain is almost unbearable and he could feel his body getting ready to heal, but he wouldn’t let himself to get defeated.

Feels like hell to walk like that, almost being unconscious, but he wouldn’t give up. He’s almost close of the car when he finally gives up, almost falling on his knees, but he’s quickly suspended and carried away by strong arms. It was Scott. He probably smelt the scent over the corridor and run to save the other boy.

“You okay? Take a deep breathe. Come on.”- Scott tries to sound as calm as possible as he carries Stiles in his arms, placing him properly on the seat.

“Oh, of course I’m okay. It’s not like there’s some fucking weird liquid coming out from my fucking body!”- Stiles has no time for Scott peacefulness right now. He could feel his teeth turning pointy as his eyes glowed golden.

“Take a deep breath. Relax.”- Scott orders, his eyes brightening red. He doesn’t like to go full commando, but he know this is the only way to make his beta calm down. Stiles finally tries to calm down, giving quick breaths between the contractions. He wouldn’t last any longer, the pain is killing him inside. He tried his best to keep the healing a little slower.

When they arrive at the clinic, Deaton is already waiting alongside the whole pack. They all headed to the clinic when Deaton gave a call. He thought that Stiles would be a little aggressive, so the best choice was keeping the pack around for safety.

Scott enters the room with a very serious gaze even though his eyes are not glowing read anymore, different from Stiles that struggled to get away from Scott’s arms, obtaining no success in getting free.

“Deaton! His water broke! We need help!”- Scott begs desperately, showing his mate in his arms.

“Quickly Boyd. Bring him to the bed.”- Deaton orders, as he dresses his gloves and mask. All the pack follows him, dressing their white vests. 

Boyd takes Stiles off Scott’s arms and slowly deposits him on the bed. Erica and Isaac bring the instruments, getting around the bed. Deaton has passed the instructions to each one of them.

“Get out Scott.”- Deaton warns, seeing how unstable Stiles is in the presence of his alpha. 

“No! No please. Please Scott…”- Stiles begs. He doesn’t want Scott to leave. 

“Doctor I promise I will be quiet. Just… Let me hold his hand, all right?” – Scott wouldn’t leave his mate even if the doctor ordered.

Deaton sighs and think for a while, just nodding and asking for silence. He had everything prepared for the surgery, but the only odd thing around is a curious bowl with a dark liquid inside. He soaks the scalpel in the liquid and points it to the light, waiting for the effect.

“Ugh…How are you going to cut me, Deaton? What about the healing?”- Stiles asks between gasps.

“This is an Elm’s Tree concoction. It will help the cut to stay open for a while without prejudicing your body. Mountain ash is too dangerous. I will cut the line but you’re not going to feel any pain, just a slight burning sensation.”

Stiles just nods and waits for the cut, shutting his eyes and squeezing Scott’s hand hard. There’s too much blood, much enough to make Isaac pass out. He couldn’t bear to see so much red liquid around. Even in pain, Stiles laughs with the young beta’s reaction. 

The surgery takes only 15 minutes and in a matter of time the whole crowd could hear the painful cry of a baby. Scott couldn’t hold his tears anymore, peppering kisses over Stiles’ soft hand; Stiles just smiles, feeling one single tear falling by his face. 

“Congratulations! It’s a girl!”- Deaton announces proudly, rocking the baby in his arms. Erica is quick in taking the baby between her arms, wrapping her in a towel. 

All the betas smile bright to the little one. She was so tiny, such a precious little thing that even Boyd felt a little emotional. Isaac just giggles when the girl grabs his finger between her tiny hands. He never felt so joyful in his life.

“Let me see my baby.”- Stiles orders in a weak voice; the elm’s finally starting to have some effect.

Smiling, Deaton cleans the baby and takes her to the bed, first giving her to Scott since his arms were stronger right now. At the moment Scott grabs her in his arms she smiles brightly with her toothless little mouth; her eyes barely opened.

“You’re so beautiful… Such a beautiful girl…”-Scott whispers, pressing a soft kiss over the baby’s forehead. She’s still so warm; so delicate. He just wanted to hold her forever and protect her from the world.

“Hm… Claire…She’s definitely a Claire.”- Stiles comments weakly as Scott deposits the baby over his beta’s chest. –“Hey Claire… Can you believe that you were inside of me months ago? Crazy, huh? Don’t think for a second that I will not charge you for that when you are older.”- He mocks and the baby just smiles as if she knows who he is.

Claire does know who he is; It's her dad and everyone can see that once she comfortably lays her face over Stiles’ chest and falls asleep. Safe; she felt like she was safe there.

“Congratulations for the baby! She’s, just wow.”- Erica says, struggling to not cry.

“Oh, are you gonna cry Erica?”- Boyd mocks, receiving a punch between his legs and a ‘shut up.’

‘Hey Deaton… I’m not going to feed her, right?”- Stiles asks a little fearful for the answer.

“Yes of course.”- Deaton smiles as everyone gasps in unison.-“Here is your baby bottle. Have fun.”- He gives the bottle to Stiles.

It’s the start of a new life, not only for the couple, but for the pack as a whole, even for Derek who has been in the room all the time, sitting far away from them just observing everything. He was glad to be alone. This way no one would notice the bright smile he had on his face as soon as the baby opened her little hazel eyes.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww little Claire baby :) I'm sure she's going to be a very happy child! Let's see! Oh, just a reminder, we're just 2 chapters from the end! Weee


	9. Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's what packs are for.

**Four Months Later**

Stiles is so frustrated that he’s almost hitting his head against the wall. It’s three in the morning when he walks back and forth, rocking Claire in his arms. She wouldn’t stop crying no matter what Stiles tries; nothing actually works.

“Come on Claire. Talk to me! Are you hungry?”- He asks offering the baby bottle with no success.

“It’s the bathroom? Did you make some doo doo?”- Stiles tries, sniffing around the girl, but she is not smelling.

“Come on Claire, just stop crying. Please? You’re seriously giving me a headache.”

When Claire hears that her dad is in pain, that’s when she starts to cry even louder. She’s too young to understand yet, but somehow she can feel Stiles pain.

“Oh no, no, baby girl, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to… God dammit…”- Stiles swears. He’s almost giving up when he hears the door opening.

Scott is coming back from his shift and even though he’s very tired, he keeps a bright smile upon his face to greet his family.

“Hey grumpers!”- He smiles, pressing a kiss over Stiles’ forehead.-“Hey little princess!”- He greets, peppering some kisses over Claire’s rosy cheeks.

“Oh my god, Scott! She won’t stop crying. I don’t know what to do anymore! She’s not hungry, she’s not dirty… I don’t know.”

“Give me her.”- Scott asks, taking the baby in his arms. 

It works just like magic; Claire instantly stops crying, resting her little head against her daddy’s chest. Sometimes she just needed to be babied. 

“Shh... It’s okay princess. Dad’s just being an asshole.”- He whispers, glaring at his boyfriend.

“Okay, come on now! I’m not being an asshole!”- Stiles argues annoyed.

“Did you complain about your headache again?”- Scott inquires; This situation wasn’t new between them.

“Oh my god, maybe. But I tried my best okay? ”- Stiles is genuinely embarrassed now.

“I know you did, but she’s just a baby, Sty. She’s nervous because you were nervous. You need to stay calm around her, this way your energy will be transferred to her.” –Scott tries to simplify.

“All right, I was being an asshole.”- Stiles finally realizes what he’s doing wrong.-“I’m sorry baby girl.”-He says, approaching to press a little kiss over her forehead.

Claire just laughs, happily shaking her chubby arms to her dad, making a ‘grabby hands’ sign to Stiles picks her in his arms. As soon as she feels his touch, she rests her head against his chest and tries to suck his nipples over the shirt. She has been doing it since her first month.

“Haha… Oh my god baby girl, dad has no milk there for you.”- Stiles laughs feeling a little better about the situation.-“That would be really cool though.”

“Yeah, that would be cool! Not only for her, but for daddy here too.”- Scott wiggles his eyebrows, receiving a slap in his stomach.

“Shut up.”- Stiles smiles.-“Come on, baby girl. Time to get some sleep.”- He whispers as he gently rocks her before placing her very carefully in the crib where she could finally sleep in peace.

It has been four months since they moved to a little apartment next to the police station. Not only their parents, but the whole pack helped to raise the money to buy it. Deaton helped with the furniture, creating the crib for the baby and every single wooden object for the house. 

The apartment is not done yet, they still need to add some details such as painting and cleaning, but it’s enough to be comfortable already. It has two rooms; one for the baby and one for them. 

Since they haven’t brought the bed yet, there’s only a mattress on the floor where they could sleep together and still have their privacy, since Claire is in the next room. After a quick dinner, they take a bath together in the bathtub given by the sheriff and go to the mattress to watch their favorite series. 

They cuddle for couple of minutes and talk about the most random things, such as Stiles finding a new job. Soon he has to help in the police station, so they needed to think about someone to take care of the baby. 

“Hey…”- Scott tries.-“ Who could take care of Claire for us? I can’t think about anyone right now.”

“Uh, I don’t know. Let’s think about it later, all right?”- Stiles sighs, pressing gentle kisses over Scott’s chest. 

Scott is so tired that he could barely think about anything at the moment. That’s when Stiles decides to give him a nice massage. Moments like this are pretty rare for Stiles; Usually he does what he wants whenever he feels like. Every day is a little surprise.

“Hmm, right there…”- Scott mutters when Stiles grab his ankles, making a very nice pressure with his hands.

It takes some more rubs to make Scott’s body all relaxed and soft. Stiles has some amazing hands, detail always pointed out by his boyfriend whenever they touch each other. With a wicked smile, Stiles presses some loving pecks against Scott’s lips, soon kissing his way down his neck and chest, gently passing by the lean washboard, kissing down his stomach carefully. It doesn’t matter how many times he kisses there, Stiles would always keep his eyes wide open after every little brush of lips. Both know that there is no better foreplay than looking into each other’s eyes. At least, that’s how it works for them.

Scott let out a soft moan when he feels Stiles hands gently starting to rub his cock. They haven’t been doing anything spicy since Claire’s birth. Not that they don’t want to, they just don’t have time enough for it. They would rub each other sometimes, perform oral sex, but that’s the farthest they would go. Either way, they felt quite uncomfortable about having sex in the same roof of their baby girl. 

Even though Erica and Deaton tried to convince them that it was okay, it would take some time until they can finally feel themselves comfortable enough for something like that. For now, messing around between the make out sessions is enough.

After some mind blowing blowjob followed by a nice cuddle they finally get to take some sleep. They needed to rest, since they had a lot to do on the next day. 

The alarm clock rings at seven o’ clock, just in the right time for them to take a quick bath, give a bath in Claire and prepare everything for the pack. They were going to paint the apartment today. 

Without ceremonies the pack knocks on the door and joins the couple in the apartment. Even Melissa and the John were there to help since help is never too much. 

Claire shakes her chubby arms for the whole pack, laughing and kicking everywhere. When the sheriff approaches, she starts to giggle even louder.

“Who’s grandpa’s princess?”- He asks, lovingly kissing her belly.

“And who’s grandma’s little precious?”- Melissa adds, taking the baby in her arms. 

“Hey guys!”- Erica, Isaac and Boyd greet, being followed by Derek who just gives a quick nod to the couple.

When everyone is inside the bell rings again, making everyone raise their eyebrows. Everyone is there already, so who would know where they were there right now? Stiles almost falls in the way, running to open the door. It was no one less, no one more than Lydia and Allison.

Both girls had shy smiles upon their faces, holding hands sweetly. They started to date after the prom and they couldn’t be happier. Stiles looks confused for a while before popping the question:

“Hey Lydia? Allison? What’s up?”- He ask, still a little confused with the unexpected visitors.

“Erica called us to help with the decoration, ’cause we all know how much you suck at this.”- Lydia says, referring about the prom’s decoration in which Stiles tried to help but ended up picking the wrong colors fabric for the chairs. 

“Oh wow, thanks for reminding me.”- Stiles comments rolling his eyes.-“But really, thank you girls, come on in! Did you bring old clothes, ’cause we’re going to make a mess!”- He offers with a smile.

“Yeah, we came prepared! Not only that, we brought a present for the apartment.”- Allison announces excited, pointed to a couch in the corridor.

“A couch? Wow thank you girls, but how…?”- Stiles is even more confused. The sofa seems to be very heavy.

“Oh, don’t worry. They helped us.”- Lydia points to Danny and the coach who waved to them.

Smiling triumphant, Lydia enters the apartment being followed by Allison. Both tie their hairs and dress their old matching t-shirts. Since the Argents and the pack have made a deal, everything was in peace, at least for a while, so everything is doing pretty fine for everyone.

The first thing they do is a quick research around the apartment. Lydia talks and Allison writes down every single detail.

“All right, the couch goes here.”- She stands over the wooden floor, making a mark with duct tape. The T.V goes here.-“She says, giving a little jump with her heels forward.-“It would be nice to add a bookshelf here next to the terrace. Yes, we’re going to set a perfect feng-shui for over here!”- She finishes with a sigh.

“Allison just nods, finishing her notes. They would have a lot of job to be done.

Painting the house was the coolest part the decoration. They spread newspapers over the floor and picks the tins and brushes. Melissa left the apartment with Claire, for her little nose was still too sensible for strong scents like the paint one. She would probably need to sleep at Scott’s house today.

Even Derek helps with the painting, wearing an old white shirt. He never seemed so peaceful like today. After a lot of trouble he decided to buy an apartment of his own and leave his old house behind. He wasn’t a new person, he’s the same, but he could say that he’s renewed. More than anyone else, he knew that thinking about the past all the time wouldn’t do any good and after he saw Scott and Stiles’ life changing, he decided that it was a time for a personal change as well. 

In the middle of painting, Lydia yells at Boyd and Isaac when they are about to start a paint war against each other. If she wasn’t human, they would believe that she was actually an alpha. After exactly six hours of painting and cleaning, everything is finally done. One by one, they take a bath and have a quick lunch on the now clean floor. The apartment is looking great, but it needs some more furniture. Soon they would be able to afford a table and kitchen supplies, but for now they would survive with the warm lunch-boxes that Melissa always brings to them.

At the end of the day is time to say goodbye. In the end, their decision is the most controversial and surprising of all: They decide to hire Derek as a ‘nanny’ for Claire. Derek doesn’t like the name, but he wouldn’t complain about taking care of her since he had siblings in the past. It was an easy task for him and he’s still unemployed, so they joined the helpful with the pleasant.

Everyone goes home, leaving the couple behind, all alone at mercy of a very empty house. Somehow the apartment feels empty without the laugh or cry of Claire; It's odd. 

“I can’t believe we have the house just for ourselves.”- Stiles gasps. It feels weird to be alone after four months.

“Well, we can have a good time now…”- Scott smiles, pulling his boyfriend’s ear with his teeth. 

“Oh yeah, Stiles wants to have a good time… Many, many times. Several times in a row. In several different positions...”- Stiles whispers, taking Scott’s shirt out.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done :) Just one more chapter to go!!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The principal has some news for Scott and Stiles

**Eight Years later**

Scott could hear the low cries of more pups on the way. He, Deaton and Isaac worked hard during the delivery of a young Lab. She had been diagnosed with a serious condition that could turn her pregnancy even more complicated and dangerous, but fortunately they were able to perform the operation with success and now the beautiful caramel dog barked happy to her six puppies.

“Congratulations, guys. We did it!”- Scott smiled under his mask, taking it off to take a deep breath.

Isaac just smiled proud of himself and the team. He was still studying veterinary, but Scott and Deaton have hired him for an internship and he couldn’t be more pleased to accept and help them. Even though he and Scott had the same age, it took some time for him to decide what exactly he wanted to do, but as soon as he saw how blissful it was to save lives, he didn’t think two times to enter in the same college of his colleague, one year after Scott’s graduation.

When the operation is done, it’s time to take a break. Deaton left the clinic to pay some bills at the bank while Isaac and Scott finished the cleaning. The phone ringed suddenly and Scott ran to answer the call.

“Hi. Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic. Doctor McCall speaking.”- He says, trying to figure out where that number were from.

“Hello Mr. McCall. Here’s Mathilda from the secretariat of the Beacon Hills Elementary School. The principal needs to talk to you, sir.”- She sounded a little tired.

“Could you tell me what happened, please?”- He asked a little concerned. 

“Oh, sorry Mr. McCall. The principal will explain everything once you arrive. Good Morning, sir.”- Mathilda informs, hanging out right after.

As a father, millions of things surrounded his mind, such as what if his daughter has bitten some friend? What if she hurt someone? It was the first time he was called to a meeting with the principal, but it didn’t sound promising at all.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of waste matter and smoke turned his stomach upside-down. Stiles didn’t remember much about how they found him, had no idea of why they brought him to this dirty alley, but as a sheriff, it was part of his plan to enter in the mind of the criminals; this way he could catch them in act. It was a quite boring day for him though.

Laughing, the criminals held him under their arms, dragging him long the ground, picking him up and pressing him against the wall. That was a joke for Stiles, since he knew that he could kill both in one blink, but as a police officer, he had to keep himself and his wolf controlled. 

Usually some criminals would misinterpret his young appearance, taking him as some naïve young men who would piss himself whenever he had to face some action, but they didn’t know with who exactly they were dealing with.

“You’re going to keep that little mouth shut, otherwise we’re gonna shoot!”- One of the criminals threatened.

“Yeah, yeah, and you’re going to clean up all of our charges. Or else, we’re gonna fucking murder you and leave the body nowhere to be found!”- The taller one said.

Stiles just shakes his head with a smirk, giving some steps forward.-“Tsk,tsk, Sorry to disappoint you guys, but no one is going to be murdered today.”- He smiles, lifting both men by their necks; his eyes already gold.

He had to control his strength with the humans, so he pressed their necks just enough to make them breathless for a few seconds before threw them on the floor like garbage. Stiles just gives a call and let the other officers take care of the situation.

As soon as he entered in his old jeep, his phone rings with an unknown number. Sometimes he would feel concerned about strange people finding his number, but he gave it a try.

“Who’s there?”- He demands in a serious tone, still cautious to not give too much information. 

“Hello, sheriff Stilinski? Here’s Mathilda from the secretariat.”- A sweet voice asks.

More relaxed, Stiles sighed in relieve, answering right away: “Oh, hey Thilda. What’s going on? Problems at the school?”

“Well, sir, the principal needs to talk to you. Can you come in…”- She checked her watch.-“20 minutes?”

“Sure. I’m on my way.”- He answered, hanging out. He couldn’t stop thinking about what would it be. He just prayed for not be something involving Claire.

When he arrived at school, he stumbled upon Scott’s car, meeting him in a matter of seconds. At the moment he saw the other man, he started to panic.

“Oh, hey Stiles!”- Scott greets, pressing a kiss over Stiles’ forehead. –“How are you doing? How’s our baby boy?”- He asks, caressing Stiles’ covered stomach.

“I’m fine and he’s fine too.”- Stiles answered under a glare from the other man. 

Scott told him to ask for a license since Stiles was pregnant of three months, but stubborn as he was, he would never leave his office. Of course he knew about the dangers, but he trusted in his wolf to take care of the dangerous situations. 

“Do you have any idea of why we’re being called?”- Scott bit his lip nervously, not sure of what to think.

Stiles just shook his head and followed the path to the Principal’s office. When they arrived, Mathilda indicated where they should go and as soon as they entered the room, they found Claire sat with a very angry expression and a worried principal.

“Good Morning, Doctor McCall and Sheriff. Have a sit, please.”- He offered, pointing to the chairs.

“What’s going on, sir?”- Stiles asked anxiously. 

“To start, Claire is one of our best students. She’s far more interested than most kids of her age.”- He begun with a smile.

Scott shared a quick proud nod to Stiles and returned to his position, hoping that the principal called them just for this little announce.

“The thing is. We like to give incentive to our kids ;Help them to be creative and play between each other,explore new relationships. Earlier, they had an activity with Ms. Pounting. It was related to role play. The kids needed to dress themselves as heroes and perform to the class.”

“Right.”- Scott nodded, still confused about the whole thing.

“Claire had been chosen for the role of the Wonder Woman.”- The principal continued, under a bothered sigh from the kid.

“Hey, Wonder Woman is cool.”-Stiles tried, but it felt like he was almost sure of what the problem was. 

The problem was that she didn’t want to be Wonder Woman. She wanted to be Batman, which is fine by the way. But what’s not fine is to kick a friend for a role.”

“Kick? What do you mean by kick?”-Scott asked concerned.

“One of her colleagues, Jason, said that she couldn’t be Batman because she’s a girl. The teacher said that Claire got furious and kicked the boy right between his legs. Needless to say, his parents want us to give her a detention.”

Both Scott and Stiles laughed, because that’s exactly how Stiles had taught her to do. Either way, she was a very decided girl. She knew exactly what she wanted and when she wanted, reason to make her dads even prouder of the girl they've been raising for eight years.

“Mr. Parsons, dad said that I should kick boys right in the nuts if they were assholes to me!”- Claire confessed. She didn’t sound regretful at all.

“That’s my girl.”- Stiles whispers, giving a small proud wink.-“Well, Mr. Parsons, I think this sums up this little reunion. For the record, my daughter can be whoever she wants to be, so if she wants to be Batman, she’ll be the fucking Batman. Now, about the detention, I totally agree.”

“Yeah, he’s right. It’s not her fault if someone was being an asshole with her, but I also agree with the detention, because violence is never the answer.”- Scott says, looking directly to his daughter.

Claire nods a little embarrassed, but at least she felt better for seeing her parents. Since both worked a lot to give her a comfortable life and a spot at a private school, they barely had time to spend with Claire, but it was not like she felt left out.

It was a tradition between them to make a trip every single spring break and now she knew that Stiles would be home with her since there was a little brother on the way. Of course Scott and Stiles would eventually find out that she used to scare the kids who bothered her with her little pointy teeth and golden eyes, but that’s just another story.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with another ending! Thank you Lullibiemaree, xyaoyu, ToxicTears, sebastiansminion, luna1204, Foxdaughter2, Blu3Sou1, lollismack, Lilliannabing, Lil_Jei, miss_charmed09, Dany_Darling, Lidil, Rih (KattyByNature), Ravenclaw1991, astrospace, Setfiretomysoul, PandaRum, ClairDeLuneIsGreat, jackie002, Lostwhite, ract46, 0809m, ChelseaJay, dianawinchis, GenieGirlRocks, poft1995 and Lullibiemaree!
> 
> Thank you for the bookmarks, Qhaylie, GDragon (BigBangLuver), SmilesEvily, Nellethiel0531, liamswhoran,ToxicTears, lollismack,Lil_Jei, charlotteausten, Sarah_Grace, Kendall,Kaimu, KBN (KattyByNature),Blu3Sou1 and jackie002 <3
> 
> Thank you for everyone who has been reading/ reviewing/subscribing my stories! This is the last one. Bye lovelies <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. See you guys on the next chater <3
> 
> Feel free to add me on tumblr if you want!
> 
> http://vickykun.tumblr.com


End file.
